Naruto The New World
by UzumakiHyuga13
Summary: Mereka yang telah memenangkan pertempuran di dunia para ninja, dengan hati yang terluka mereka mulai membangun kembali perasaan di dunia baru mereka dengan segenap kekuatan mereka harus kembali melawan seseorang yang ingin menguasai dunia baru mereka. Dengan kekuatan yang berbeda dan dengan cara yang berdeba juga mereka harus memperjuangkan hati mereka di dunia baru ini.
1. Chapter 1

The New World

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Naruto , Sasuke

Genre : Friendship & Sci-Fi

Warning : OOC, Typo, Gaje DLL

Sumary :

Mereka yang telah memenangkan pertempuran di dunia para ninja, dengan hati yang terluka mereka mulai membangun kembali perasaan di dunia baru mereka dengan segenap kekuatan mereka harus kembali melawan seseorang yang ingin menguasai dunia baru mereka. Dengan kekuatan yang berbeda dan dengan cara yang berdeba juga mereka harus memperjuangkan hati mereka di dunia baru ini.

Dahulu kala sekitar tahun 756 masehi di pulau jepang mengalami jaman ninja yang membagi pulau jepang menjadi beberapa negara-negara besar dengan ninja-ninja setiap negara yang memiliki kemampuan khusus sesuai dengan clan mereka. Pada awalnnya seluruh dataran ninja di pulau jepang hidup saling berdampingan akan tetapi karena kesombongan dari masing-masing negara akhirnya menyulut api peperangan besar antar negara.

Perang ini sudah terjadi sebanyak 3 kali dalam sejarah. Dan yang terakhir pada taun 905 masehi terjadi sebuah perang besar di dunia ninja melawan gerombolan atkasuki yang menebar kecemasan dari seluruh desa sehingga menyebabkan seluruh desa menyatu menjadi sebuah aliansi untuk melawan sang raja kegelapan.

 **TAHUN 905 M**

" ayo kita lakukan sesuai rencana sasuke ...! "

Dengan menitikan air mata naruto berusaha derdiri dan menyeka air mata yang tidak mau berhenti keluar dari mata berlianya, kakinya bergetar hebat sembari meletakan dengan penuh kasih sayang seorang mayat perempuan yang ia sayangi. Iapun mulai mengalihkan pandanganya menuju sahabatnya yang kini tengah besusaha berdiri di sampingnya. Akhirnya dengan susah payah mereka dapat menegakkan tubuh mereka. Dengan sedikit menengok mereka melihat sekilas musuh mereka yang kini masih melayang di udara.

" naruto mari kita selesaikan semua ini dengan cepat "

Dengan wajah yang tenang dia melangkah ke depan, tanpa disadari oleh sehabat yang berada di sampingnya ini ia meneteskan air mata dari mata kelamnya. Sungguh sangat menyakitkan bagi naruto dan sasuke iya menyaksikan sendiri orang yang mereka kasihi di habisi di depan mata mereka dengan sangat keji. Namun mereka tidak akan menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan kedua gadis mereka dan seluruh ninja yang gugur di medan perang ini. Dengan tatapan membunuh naruto kini memandang ke arah kaguya dengan kepalan tangan yang mengerat dengan sangan kencang.

" kuso... SIALAN KAU KAGUYA ...! "

Naruto berlari menuju kaguya yang tengah melayang di udara, dengan memegang sebuah kunai bermata tiga yang diberikan oleh ayahnya ia berlari sekencang yang iya bisa setelah jarak mereka sudah dirasa dekat kemudian naruto melemparkan kunai hiraisin tersebut ke arah kaguya, kaguya yang melihat naruto melemparnya dengan sebuah kunai pun dengan mudah menghindar dengan menggelengkan kepalanya kesamping. Naruto yaang melihat reaksi kaguya saat menerima lemparannya itu tersenyum ' kena kau ' batin naruto.

Dengan meninggalkan kilatan kuning naruto kini sudah berada di belakang kaguya dengan segera ia membuat hendseal. Dengan sangat cepat ia menggerakan jemari-jemarinya untuk membuat suatu susunan mantra untuk membuat sebuah jutsu akan diarahkan ke tubuh melayang musuhnya yang kini tengah berada di depanya.

" sialan sejak kapan bocah itu berada di belakangku ! "

' pinjamkan kekuatanmu sekali lagi kurama '

' **selesaikan bocah** '

Setelah ia mendapatkan kekuatan dari kurama kini ia sudah masuk ke mode bijunya dan kini di tangan kananya terdapat sebuah rasenggan yang sangat besar kaguya yang menyadari ada bahaya di belakangnya langsung berbalik dan langsung menyilangkan kedua tanganya di depan untuk memblok serangan tersebut. " YOKO RASENGGAN " ucap naruto sambil menghantamkan jurusnya itu ke tubuh kaguya. Kaguya yang di hantam jurus yang sangat kuat itu sedikit demi sedikit terdorong ke bawah menuju tanah di bawah mereka.

Di lain tempat

' Cepatlah naruto '

Batin sasuke sembari menunggu waktu yang tempat untuk melancarkan seranganya ke kaguya yang kini tengah di hantam rasenggan oleh naruto. Kini tubuh kaguya yang terus menahan serangan naruto dengan cepat melesat kebawah dengan naruto yang menekan terus rasengganya ke tubuh kaguya.

' ini waktuku '

Sasuke berlari menuju ke bawah pertarungan naruto dan kaguya sambil ia mengaktifkan susanonya setelah susano sasuke sudah sempurna ia kemudian melompat dan membuat handseal beberapa detik kemudian sasuke sudah ada di bawah tubuh kaguya tepatnya di punggung kaguya yang tidak terlindungi oleh apapun ia pun tersenyum manis melihat keadaan tersebut. Dengan cepat di mengarahkan seranganya itu ke tubuh kaguya dengan sekuat tenaga.

" CHIDORI "

Ucap sasuke sambil mengangkat tanganya ke atas dan kini susano sasuke pun mengikuti tubuh sasuke dengan menggangkat tangan susano yang sudah dialiri listrik dengan pusat sebuah bola hiatam di tangan kanan susanonya.

Kaguya yang menyadari ada bahaya di belakangnya dengan cepat ia memindahkan salah satu tanganya untuk menahan serangan sasuke. Kini posisi kaguya terjepit tangan kanannya iya gunakan untu menahan rasenggan naruto sedangkan tangan kirinya iya gunakan untuk menahan chidori sasuke. Kaguya masih dalam kondisi yang sangat tenang karena jurus mereka tidak mungkin akan melukainya.

" SASUKE KITA SELAIKAN INI DENGAN CEPAT ...! "

' ini untukmu hinata / sakura '

Batin naruto dan sasuke bersamaan. Sedetik kemudian sasuke memusatkan seluruh chakranya di jurus chidorinya sehingga jurusnya kini menjadi berkali lipat tenaga penghancurnya, begitupun naruto yang kini tengah memusatkan seluruh chakranya di jurus rasengganya sehingga meningkatkan kapasitas daya hancur rasengganya berkali lipat.

Kaguya yang menyadari ada yang berubah dari serangan kedua anak yang kini tengah menekanya dengan sekuat tenaga menahan serangan tersebut, namun sedikit demi sedikit tangan kaguya terkikis oleh serangan mereka berdua. Dan kini batinya mulai gelisah dengan keadaanya yang kini mulai tidak kuat menahan serangan dari kedua musuhnya.

" cih sial ternyata ada yang lebih kuat darimu hagomoro, hahahaha "

tawa kaguya sebelum kedua jutsu tersebut berbenturan dan melenyapkan tubuh kaguya

" HYAAAA..."

teriak naruto dan sasuke pertanda bahwa mereka sudah dalam batasnya untuk bertarung melaawan kaguya. Ledakan besarpun terjadi akibat dari benturan rasenggan dan chidori ledakan itupun sukses membuat gempa bumi di seluruh medan perang.

Di tempat ke lima kage

' goncangan apa itu '

'apa mereka berhasil mengalahkan kaguya..? atau malah mereka sudah ma..'

Batin tsunade yang terlihat agak khawatir akan keselamatan naruto yang kini tengah bertarung melawan kaguyapun harus terhenti akibat dari datangnya ninja aliansi yang kini tengah berhadapan dengan gara sang kazekage sehingga membuat sorot mata seluruh kage termasuk tsunade beralih memperhatikan pembicaraan dari sang ninja. Iapun menjelaskan sebab dari sebuah guncangan besar yang kini tengah melanda wilayah peperangan.

" lapor kami dari unit informasi di medan perang "

" ada kabar apa ? "

" goncangan yang tadi terjadi akibat dari tabrakan dua cakra yang sangat kuat dan..."

" kenapa ?"

" setelah tadi terjadi guncangan yang dasyat secara tiba – tiba chakra kaguya menghilang dari medan perang dan kami dari unit infomasi terusmmencari tetapi nihil "

Terang ninja tersebut dengan tatapan yang sangat yakin atas apa yang telah dia katakan barusan mengenai cakra kaguya yang telah menghilang bersama dengan ledakan tadi. Dengan sedikit berfikir atas kemungkinan yang terjadi atas peristiwa yang tadi di jelaskan oleh ninja informan garapun memilih duduk sebentar di kursinya dengan menghiraukan seluruh tatapan tanda tanya yang di berikan oeh seluruh orang yang beada di kem medis.

' apa mereka berhasil ? '

batin tsunade agak tersenyum dan menghiraukan pikiran yang salah mengenai kedua bocah itu. Kini segaris senyuman terukir dengan indah di wajah tsunade dan mulai merebahkan kembali tubuhnya ke kasur yang sudah di persiapkan oleh tim medis.

" segera umumkan bahwa perang telah usai dengan kemenangan ada di pihak kita ...! " ucap kazekage gara dengan penuh semangat.

' aku percaya kalian pasti dapat merubah dunia shinobi ini UZUMAKI NARUTO dan UCIHA SASUKE '

batin gara di sertai dengan senyuman kebahagiaan atas kemenangan aliansi shinobi.

Medan perang

" bola apa itu ?"

ucap salah satu ninja sambil menunjuk bulatan cahaya di pertempuran antara naruto dan sasuke yang melawan kaguya.

" ada informasi dari pusat "

" informasi apa ? "

" kita menang ...WOI ALIANSI MENAG, KITA MENANG "

ucap salah satu shinobi itu sambil berlari untuk menyebar informasi ke seluruh aliansi. Sorak sorai kini tengah berkumandang dengan sangat keras di medan perang ketika mendengarkan informasi dari ninja di unit informasi. Di sasah satu sisi medan perang kini terlihat seseorang yang tengah terduduk dengan mulut di hiasi darah di setiap sisinya, dengan perlahan orang tersebut membuka matnya untuk menatap kebahagiaan seluruh aliansi sinobi yang kini tengah bersorak sorai atas kemenangan aliansi sinobi melawan kaguya.

" kalian berhasil "

ucap pelan kakashi sorak sorak dari para shinobi bergema dengan sangat keras dan kabar ini menyebar dengan sangat cepat ke seluruh medan pertempuran.

Di dalam bulatan energi kini naruto dan sasuke tengah berdiri berhadapan

" bagaimana sasuke kau sudah siap ?"

" kita titipkan dunia ini kpada mereka yang saat ini sudah bersatu padu menjadi dunia yang damai "

" siapkan dirimu sasuke "

Flassback

Sambil memangku tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa naruto menangis, sungguh sangat menyakitkan melihat orang yang dicintainya mati di depan matana, hinata yang meninggal akibat menahan serangan dari kaguya yang hendak menerjang tubuh naruto. Begitu juga dngan sasuke yang kini tengah memangku mayat dari sakura yang telah tewas akibat melindunginya dari serangan kaguya. Mereka menagis, ya mereka menangis di dalam diam.

" sialan kau kaguya kupastikan kau akan mati nanti, sasuke..! "

rancau naruto yang kini tengah tertunduk dengan memandang wajah orang yang dikasihinya dipangkuanya.

" ya naruto "

jawab sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah sahabatnya.

" mungkin ini agak terlihat konyol, setelah kita mengalahkan kaguya aku berfikir akan meninggalkan dunia shinobi ini dan memulai dari nol kehidupanku, aku akan menggunakan jurus terlarang klan NAMIKAZE untuk berpindah dimensi, pertanyaaanku kau mau ikut aku apa kau mau tetap di sini sasuke ? "

jelas naruto kepada sasuke yang kini tengah berfikir sejenak untuk memutuskan keputusanya

" aku pikir di dunia ini sudah tidak ada yang aku pertahankan untuk teteap menjalani kehidupan yang menyakitkan di dunia ini, aku akan ikut denganmu naruto "

jawab sasuke dengan tenang. merekapun bangkit dengan kaki gemetar dan air mata yang tetap menemani di pipi mereka.

end flassback

" flass Time Jutsu "

ucap naruto dengan sekejap mereka berdua menghilang dan meninggalkan kilatan berwarna ungu kehitaman. Di ikuti menghilangnya bola energi yang sedari tadi menjadi perhatian para shinobi di medan perang. Menghilangnya mereka juga di rasakan oleh unit informasi dan segera di sampaikan kepada kelima kage.

Kelima kage yang mendengar penuturan dari unit informasi tercenggang dan juga shok atas menghilangnya kedua pahlawan shinobi mereka

" kemana kalian menghilang SASUKE, NARUTO ?

TBC

maaf jika dalam penulisan banyak yang salah dikarenakan ini karya pertama saya semoga para pembaca dapat memberi tanggapan tentang cerita ini kritik dan saran saya trima... Mohon bimbinganya

R & R


	2. Chapter 2

**R** **UMAH BARU**

In new world 2025

Di salah satu sudut kota tokyo yang gelap kini terlihat sebuah lingkaran dengan huruf kanji yang berputar mengelilingi lingkaran tersebut. Di dalam lingkaran yang sangat terang tersebut kini terlihat tangan yang menerobos keluar dengan paksa dengan di ikuti oleh seluruh tubuh yang keluar dari lingkaran. Kini nampak kedua pemuda yang tengah tergeletak kehabisan tenaga dengan pakaian compang camping dan sedikit darah yang keluar dari sebelah bibir mereka.

" na..ru..to ini d..imana ? "

" ntah..lah ..sas, aku juu..ga tiidak ta...u "

Kini kedua pemuda tersebut tengah duduk beristirahat untuk memulihkan tenaga mereka setelah melakukan perpindahan dimensi. Perlahan lingkaran sihir tersebut akhirnya meghilang dengan meninggalkan kedua pemuda di gang yang sepi. Pagi yang cerah di kota tokyo kini telah membangunkan naruto dari tidurnya yang dirasa cukup panjang. Setelah mengerjapkan matanya naruto kemudian berdiri dengan melihat sahabatnya kini masih terlelap di alam mimpinya. Kemudian ia menggoyangkan tubuh sasuke untuk membangunkan pria tersebut.

" sas...oi sas..bangun sudah pagi ...!"

" eng...hmm "

Sambil mengerjapkan mata sasuke kini telah berdiri sempurna didepan sahabatnya dengan memusatkan pandangan ke pakaian mereka yang seperti pengemis ia berjalan keluar gang untuk memeriksa situasi di sekitar mereka. Ia pun melihat bayak anak muda yang kini tengah lalu lalang di jalanan yang di padati oleh lalulintas penduduk setempat untuk melakukan aktifitas pagi mereka. Ia pun akhirnya melakukan jurus hange meniru salah satu baju pemuda tersebut dan hange yang di gunakan hanya hange pada baju.

" sebaiknya kau menggunakan hange dobe "

" kenapa kau memanggilku dobe, dasar tame "

" hmmm, lihatlah pakaianmu kini sudah seperti pengemis naruto "

" oii sialan kau tame !"

Akhirnya setelah mereka menggunakan jurus hange mereka meniru pakaian anak sekolah yang kini sedang mereka perhatikan. Memakai pakaian kemeja putih dengan di balut oleh jas hitam berlambangkan sebuah bintang dengan tulisan THS di tengah-tengah lambang, dengan dasi yang mengikat leher mereka. dan juga celana hitam mereka yang memberikan kesan berwibawa saat mereka melangkah.

" sebenarnya pakaian apa ini tame ? "

" aku juga kurang paham dobe, lebih baik kita mencari tempat tinggal dobe "

Sambil melangkahkan kaki mereka keluar dari gang mereka menengok kanan dan kiri kaki mereka mulai melangkah mencari tempat untuk mereka tinggal. Sebenarnya mereka agak kaget melihat barang-barang atau pun hal-hal yang sangat asing bagi mereka berdua. Mulai dari mobil yang berjalan, pakaian yang sangat aneh menurut mereka dan gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi di depan mereka.

Sudah satu jam mereka berjalan kaki menyusuri kota tokyo yang padat penduduk namun mereka masih belum menemukan tempat tinggal. Kini mereka sampai di pinggiran kota tokyo di tepian hutan yang rindang.

Kruyuk

Sasuke memandang sahabatnya dengan tatapan bertanya atas suara yang tadi di dengar yang bersunber dari perut naruto. Namun yang di pandang hanya senyum kuda di wajahnya.

" hehe aku lapar sasuke "

" hn ... kita masuk kedalam hutan dobe "

" oi tame tunggu kenapa masuk ke dalam hutan "

" dasar dobe kita cari makan di hutan "

Sasuke yang melangkah terlebih dahulu kini mulai sejajar dengan naruto yang mengejar di blakang. Kini mereka berdua sudah masuk jauh ke dalam hutan untuk mencari makan ntah itu tumbuhan maupun hewan liar yang mereka pikirkan hanya mengisi perut mereka.

" ehh...tame ini sarang apa ? "

" hn...itu sarang babi hutan "

Kini naruto dan sasuke sedang berada di tengah-tengah sarang babi hutan yang sedang kosong. Naruto yang merasa agak cemas jika saja sang pemilik sarang datang dan yang terjadi pasi sang pemilik sarang akan menyerang mereka berdua. Pandangan mereka kini tertuju pada sebuah gumpalan hitam besar yng kini tengah membelakangi mereka.

" emm sas itu gumpalan apa ? "

Tanya naruto kepada sahabatnya mengenai benda yang kini berada di hadapan mereka. Pandangan sasuke kemudian mulai mengikuti sesuatu yang di tunjuk naruto. Sontang ia kaget saat pandanganya tertuju penuh kepada benda tersebut.

" cih...itu babi hutan dobe "

" sssst ... sebaiknya kita lari tame "

Merekapun mulai melangkan mundur menjauh dari babi hutan tersebut selangkah demi selangkah kini mullai menjauh dari mahluk tersebut.

KREEEK

Naas bagi mereka karna berjalan mundur mereka tidak memperhatikan apa yang mereka injak. Sebuah bunyi ranting yang terinjak kini menjadi tanda bahaya bagi mereka. Berkat pendengaran sensitif yang di miliki sang babi hutan kini mahluk tersebut memalingkan wajah ke belakang memandang ke naruto dan sasuke.

" cih "

" tame sebaiknya kita segera lari dari sini, sepertinya ini tidak baik "

" sas.."

Naruto yang kini tengah berbicara pada sahabatnya kini merasa heran karena yang sedang ia ajak bicara tidak menyahut. Naruto yang merasa curiga akhirnya memalingkan pandanganya ke samping dimana tati ia melihat sasuke.

" oi... tame sialan tunggu "

Anta mendengarkan ucapan dari naruto tadi sasuke melangkah lari terlrbih dahulu tanpa memperdulikan sahabatnya.

" oi tame tunggu "

Naruto yang kini tengah mengejar sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke belakan untuk mengecek sang mahluk yang tadi mengejarnya.

' uaaaa dia semakin dekat '

Batin naruto yang kini berjarak 5 meter dari babi hutan yang terus mengejarnya. Satu jam sudah berlalu kini naruto dan sasuke tengah duduk di pinggir sebuah sungai yang mengalir dengan memotong hutan yang sangat lebat.

" hah hah ...sialan kau tame "

" ha ha kau saja yang kurang respon dobe, kita cari ikan di sungai ini dobe "

" hmnn ok "

Mata hari kini sudah selesai melaksanakan tugasnya dengan mengintip kedua pemuda yang kini tengah memakan hasil buruan mereka kini matahari mulai pergi meninggalkan kedua pemuda tersebut. Kini bulan telah menggantikan posiai sang surya yang menjadi satu-satunya pencahayaan bagi naruto dan sasuke.

" hn ... malam ini kita akan tidur di hutan ini dobe "

" mungkin memang hanya ini pilihan kita tame "

Malam semakin larut kini mene mani kedua pemuda yang tengah membaringkan tubuhnya. Hayalan mereka kini menerawang ke masa lalu dimana sang kekasih masih bisa menemani mereka di kehidupan mereka. Namun sebuah fakta yang sangat menyakitkan bahwa mereka kini telah beristirahat dengan tenang.

Perlahan permata hitam dan permata biru minitikan air mata mengenang saat-saat yang mereka habiskan demgan kesaaih mereka.

" hinata/sakura "

Gumam mereka berdua berharap dapat bertemu dan memandang kembali wajah sang kekasih yang sangat mereka rindukan.

Matahari kini telah mengintip kedua pemuda yang kini masih terlelap dengan damai. embun yang masih setia menyelimuti mereka kini mulai menghilang. Permata hitam sang uciha kini mulai terlihat di wajah sauke dengan kesadaran yang belum sempurna ia melangkah menuju mencuci muka.

" dobe bangun "

" ngh hmm "

Kini sudah muncul berlian biru sang uzumaki yang tersembunyi sedari malam tadi. Setelah cuci muka kini mereka berdua melangkah menuju pusat kota untuk mencari tempat tinggal. Tanpa arah yang jelas mereka berdua kini melangkah hingga kini mereka sampai di sebuah gedung yang sangat besar dan menarik.

" SHIMAMURA HOTEL ... hmm nama yang bagus, ayo dobe kita masuk "

Mereka berdua akhirnya masuk ke hotel tersebut dan menemui seorang yang mereka yakini dapat membantu mereka di hotel tersebut. Dengan keteguhan langkah mereka mereka mendekat ke nona tersebut yang kini tengah melayani orang lain di sebelahnya. Sang nona yang mengetahui kedatangan pelangganpun menggeser tubuhnya ke depan naruto untuk melayani pelangganya ini.

" selamat pagi tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu ?"

" kita mau menginap disini nona "

ucap naruto yang kini tengah berdiri di depan sang resepsionis. Sedangkan sasuke memilih duduk di sofa dan memperhatikan kemewahan dari penginapan ini. Ia menatap dengan heran dekorasi ruangaan ini dengan air mancur yang berada di tengah ruangan membuat lebih fress dengan ikan yang bebas berenang di bawah air mancur tersebut.

' memang di masa depan sungguh luar biasa ' batin sasuke sambil memperhatikan arsitektur dari hotel yang mewah ini.

" utuk berapa hari tuan ?"

Diberi pertanyaan tersebut oleh sangresepsionis tadi naruto agak bingung, akhirnya naruto menengok ke arah sasuke dan sasuke pun tau maksud dari naruto yang menampakan kebingungan di wajah tampanya. Kemudian ia mendekati naruto dan menggantikan posisi naruto di depan resepsionis.

" untuk satu malam kami harus bayar berapa nona ?"

Tanya sasuke menggantikan naruto yang terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan sang resepsionis. Demgam agak ragu sasuke menanyakan tentang harga 1 malam di hotel ini, karena ia sadar kalau ia dan naruto tidak memiliki banyak uang saat ini.

" untuk 1 malam 1000 yen tuan "

Kekawatiran sasuke pun mendapat jawaban yang sangat mengagetkan iya yakin ia dan naruto tidak memiliki uang sebanyak itu saat ini dengan ragu ia menoleh kearah naruto yang kini tengah duduk di sofa.

' shit.. ini terlalu mahal untuk kami ' batin sasuke, naruto yang melihat raut wajah sasuke yang terlihat bingungpun mendekat.

" knapa tame ?"

"sini aku bisikan dobe !"

" uang kita tidak cukup naruto, sebaiknya kita keluar dari tempat ini sekarang !"

bisik sasuke kepada naruto dan di balas anggukan oleh naruto. Engan wajah yang di penuhi senyumn sasuke kembali menatap sang resepsionis.

" maaf nona kami tidak jadi menginap di hotel ini, sekali lagi maaf "

ucap sopan sasuke kepada resepsionis dan dibalas senyuman oleh sang resepsionis. Dengan rasa malu yang teramat sangat untuk seorang uchiha mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka untuk keluar dari penginapan tersebut

' kalau tidak punya uang ga usah menginap di hotel bintang lima bodoh '

batin sang resepsionis yang melihat kedua calon pelangganya melenggangkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam hutan yang cukup rindang di pinggir kota tokyo yang jarang orang masuk kedalam hutan tersebut. Sampailah kedua pemuda tersebut di pinggir sebuah sungai yang sangat indah dengan tambahan sinar matahari yang akan tenggelam di ufuk timur. Mereka memutuskan untuk mencari ikan untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah kelaparan sedari kemarin.

' kenapa aku tidak menggunakan jutsu mokutonku untuk membangun rumah yah, haha memang aku sedikit pelupa '

batin naruto sembari keluar dari sungai untuk membangun rumah dengan jurus mokutonya, tak perlu menunggu lama setelah naruto membuat heandseal berdirilah sebuah rumah yang minimalis namun sangat elegan dengan di hiasi dengan pohon-pohon di sisi-sisinya.

"oi tamme aku sudah buat tempat kita untuk tinggal di sini "

BLETAK

Lemparan batu sasuke tepat sasaran mengenai duren emas naruto yang di balas dengusan kesal oleh naruto.

" oi baka kenapa malah melempar batu "

" dasar dobe, knapa dari tadi kamu tidak bilang kalau kamu bisa mokuton "

Sambil melangkahkan kakinya sasuke kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengabaikan naruto yang terus ngoceh akibat ucapan trimakasih sasuke karna sudah membuatkan rumah untuk tempat tinggal mereka. Malampun menjelang kini matahari yang 12 jam tadi terus merangkak menuju barat kini telah sampai di tujuanya dan digantikan oles sang rembulan di temani biasan-biasan bintang kini terlihat kedua pemuda yang masih terjaga di dalam rumah di tempat duduk masing-masing masih belum sedikitpun memberi tanda-tanda akan beranjak tidur untuk beristirahat.

" sas apakah kita akan bisa hidup damai di dunia ini ?"

" akurasa bisa dobe, asal kita tidak terlalu memanfaatkan kekuatan khusus kita di dunia ini dobe "

" kau benar tame kita harus meminimalkan menggunakan kekuatan kita di dunia ini, aku ingin hidup seperti penduduk pada umumnya, dan melupakan dia "

Ucap naruto sambil menitikan air mata sembari mengingat kejadian terbunuhnya sang kekasih di depan matanya sendiri. Dengan hayalan yang terus menerawang jauh mereka mencoba menata kembali hati mereka yang telah di bawa setengahya oleh masing-masing gadis mereka yang kini tengah ber istirahat dengan damai.

" ku harap mereka bisa bahagia di sana dobe "

Jawab sasuke sambil beranjak meninggalkan naruto yang masih menerawang jauh di imajinasinya tentang kenangan di masa lalunya.

" mungkin kita besok harus bekerja dobe untuk mencari uang untuk bertahan hidup "

" kau benar tame, sekarang kita sebaiknya istirahat untuk besok tame "

TBC

R&R

Maaf gan jika masih banyak kesalahan di mana-mana. Sekedar info untuk pembaca sekalian sebenarnya FFN ini bukan hanya ada 2 genre melainkan ada 4 (friendship,sci-fi,romens dan komedi) maaf kalo ada yang salah nama gebrenya

Satu lagi untuk nanti saya rencanakan akan muncul di chap 4 atau 5

Trimakasih sudah mau membaca


	3. Chapter 3

TIME TO WORK

Pagi yang cerah kini telah menyapa para penduduk kota Tokyo yang menjadi tanda bahwa mereka siap melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing dengan di bimbing oleh sang mentari yang terus merangkak ke arah barat.

Suasana hutan yang masih sunyi dengan pohon yang rindang di biasi oleh sinar matahari yang menusuk celah-celah pepononan dengan di selimuti kabut pagi. Kini terlihat dua orang pemuda yang tengah siap untuk melangkah keluar rumah memulai aktifitas pagi mereka.

" Sas...kita mulai mencari pekerjaan dari mana? "

" Entah lah "

Mereka mulai berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Tokyo yang saat ini tengah dipadati oleh para penduduk yang lalu lalang untuk memulai aktifitas mereka. Tak lama setelah mereka berjalan mereka menemukan sebuah pengumuman mengenai sebuah sekolah yang cukup ternama di kotaTokyo yaitu TOKYO HIGH SCHOOL. Naruto memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak di depan brosur sekolah itu.

" Oi tame,...menurutmu kita bisa masuk kesekolah ini atau tidak ?"

" Dasar dobe, untuk makan saja kita masih susah "

Jawab datar Sasuke yang di balas mulut bebek Naruto. Merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka untuk mencari pekerjaan. Menit demi menit kini sudah menjadi jam dan sudah dua jam mereka mencari tempat untuk bekerja namun hasilnya nihil. Dari mulai pandai besi, warung makan, satpam DLL namun belum juga mendapatkan pekerjaan.

" Mohon maaf tuan tempat kami tidak sedang mencari pegawai baru "

Kurang lebih seperti itu jawaban para pemilik usaha yang didatangi oleh Naruto dan Sasuke. Kini mereka berada di depan sebuah restoran mewah, terbesit sebuah pikiran untuk menjadi pelayan di lestoran ini itulah pemikiran dari sang Uciha, berbeda dengan sahabatnya yang kini menatap bingung Sasuke yang tengah mematung di depan sebuah lestoran.

" Emmm...sas apa kamu sedang lapar ? "

" Dasar dobe, ayo masuk "

" Memang kita ada uang tame makan di lestoran besar ini ? "

" Cih dasar "

Tanpa menghiraukan Naruto, Sasuke terus melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam lestoran. Kedatangan sang Uciha dan Uzumaki yang tiba-tiba masuk menarik perhatian seluruh kaum hawa yang berada di lestoran tersebut katena ketampanan dari kedua pemuda tersebut. Dan mendapat tatapan membunuh dari para lelaki yang melihat pasanganya menatap kagum kepada kedua pemuda yang kini tengah berdiri di depan kasir.

" selamat siang tuan, mau pesan apa tuan ? "

Tanya sang kasir yang kini tersipuh malu dengan pipi yang merona menatap kedua pria yang kini tengah dihadapanya. Sesekali sang kasir menundukan wajahnya untuk menyembiunyikan pipi merahnya yang masih belum mau pergi dari wajahnya.

' Kyaaaaaa...mereka tampan sekali '

Dengan membatin tidak jelas sang kasir kini menatap dengan mulut yang masih terbuka. Kedua pemuda yang di tatap seperti itu merasa risih. Dengan menggoyang-goyangkan tanganya di depan wajah sang gadis Naruto mencoba mengembalikan kesadaran gadis tersebut.

" Ekmm... nona , hallo nona "

Setelah Naruto memastikan bahwa sang kasir sudah sadar ia menarik lagii tanganya ke dalam saku celana dan Kini sang kasirpun merasa sangat malu atas tindakanya tadi dengan sedikit menunduk ia mulai mendengarkan tujuan mereka datang kesini.

" Maaf nona kami tidak pesan, kami cuman mau bertanya nona , disini ada lowongan pekerjaan untuk jadi pelayan ?"

Ucap cool Sasuke yang dibalas mata berbintang sang kasir mendengar ucapan sang uciha.

" Sebentar tuan saya coba bertanya kepada bos saya di lestoran ini sebentar, sambil menunggu saya kembali silahkan duduk dulu di sebelah sana tuan "

Sang kasirpun menjauh dari kedua pemuda tersebut untuk menuju ruangan bosnya. Sasuke yang merasa di tatap banyak mata wanita mulai risih dan memilih untuk đuduk dan mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan dari para wanita dengan memandang menu-menu yang ada di lestoran ini. Naruto yang baru tau tujuan sang uchiha masuk kedalam lestoran ini mulai membuka pembicaraan kepada sang Uchiha.

" Tame...kau memang jenius kukira kita mau makan di sini dan karna tidak pinya uang maka bayaranya kita nyuci piring di sini "

" Dasar dobe, tujuan kita kan mencari kerja bukan mau makan , jangankan makan di lestoran besar ini untuk di warung pinggir jalan saja kita belum mampu dobe "

" Heheh...iya tame ehh... kita kira-kira bisa bekerja disini tidak yah ?"

" Entah lah "

Merekapun mulai untuk berbincang-bincang sambil menunggu sang kasir kembali dari ruangan sang bos. Senyum bulan sabit sang Uciha dan senyum mentari sang Uzumaki kini menjadi tontonan yang menarik untuk para pengunjung perenpuan lestoran dan menjadi sebuah pukulan yang teramat sakit untuk para laki-laki.

Sudah 15 menit sang kasir pergi dan kini terlihat sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju ke kedua pria yang tadi membuatnya tersipuh malu.

" Ekmm... permisi tuan "

" Ehh... Iya nona...bagai mana? "

Kini sang Uzumaki yang mengambil alih pembicaran dengan kasir tadi mulai berharap agar bisa bekerja disini.

" Begini tuan sebelumnya saya mohon maaf lestoran ini belum membuka lowongan pekerja lagi, mungkin sekitar 4 bulan lagi tuan "

Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan dari sang kasirpun agak sedikit kecewa . Namun dengan santai Naruto mulai mengucapkan kata-kata yang cukup dewasa menurut sang uciha.

" Emmm...tidak apa nona, mungkin memang bukan jalan kami, kalau begitu kami pamit keluar nona "

" Sekali lagi maaf ya tuan "

' Sayang sekali... padahal mereka tampan sekali '

Batin sang kasir yang kini menatap punggung kedua pemuda dan mulai kembali ke tempatnya bekerja. Kedua pemuda kini melangkah keluar dari lestoran untuk mencari pekerjaan lagi. Sambil berbicara santai mereka mengisi perjalanan mencari pekerjaan mereka. Satu fikiran terbesit di pikiran sang uciha tentang sebuah pekerjaan.

" Dobe, bagai mana kalau kita coba masuk ke tempat hotel yang kemarin, mungkin kita akan mendapat pekerjaan "

" Kau gila tame, dimana hargadirimu sebagai Uciha "

Tanpa memperdulikan tanggapan temanya Sasuke melanjutkan melangkah menuju hotel SHIMAMURA yang kemarin mereka datangi dengan tujuan menginap namun karena penyakit kangker (kantong kering) yang di derita mereka, mereka harus keluar dari hotel tersebut dengan menanggung rasa malu yang teramat sangat.

" hn, cepat dobe "

" ok, kita coba tame "

Merekapun melangkahkan kaki mereka untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah tempat yang elegan dan sangat megah menurut mereka. Dengan berat hati mereka menuju tempat resepsionis yang dulu mereka temui. Letak hotel tersebut yang cukup strategis yang berada di pinggiran kota Tokyo yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka menjadi salah satu pertimbangan dari Sasuke yang mencoba bekerja di hotel ini.

" Selamat siang nona "

Tanya Naruto untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari sang resepsionis yang sedang serius menerima tamu hotel yang lain.

" Selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan ? "

Jawab sang resepsionis dengan senyum ramahnya dan mengalihkan perhatianya kepada kedua pemuda yang kini sedang di hadapanya. Namun raut wajahnya kini tergantikan dengan wajah yang keherana setelah ia tau siapa yang datang.

" Kalian, ...! mau apa datang kesini lagi apa kalian mau ngutang disini, apa mau merampok ? "

' Kenapa mereka kesini lagi, sudah jelas mereka tidak punya uang apa mereka mau merampok ? '

Batin sang resepsionis yang menatap curiga kpada kedua pemuda yang berada di depanya namun di balas senyuman gaje dari Naruto dan Sasuke.

' Cih ...kalau saja ini dunia ninja kupastikan kau akan menghilang dati dunia ini '

Dengan susah payah melawan rasa malunya akhirnya Naruto memulai pembicaraan mereka.

" Begini kami sedang membutuhkan pekerjaan untuk mencari uang, apakan kami biasa bekerja di tempat ini nona ?"

Resepsionis yang menaruh curiga kepada keduaa lelaki ini akhirnya paham dari maksud mereka datang ke sini, dengan segera iya menelefon atasanya untuk meminta persetujuan dari atasanya dan atasanya pun menyetujuinya, berhubung kariawan mereka ada yang meninggal dan di pecat beberapa waktu yang lalu.

" Kebetulaan sekali tuan, kami sedang membutuhkan bantuan tenaga untuk menjadi OB, pekerja kami yang telah lama di sini kemari meninggal karena serangan jantung dan juga dipecat "

Terang sang resepsionis kepada Sasuke dan Naruto yang kini tengah berfikir untuk mengambil pekerjaan ini atau tidak. Dengan meyakinkan hati mereka akhirnya mereka dapat memutuskan keputusan mereka.

" Saya Naruto dan ini teman saya Sasuke, kami mengambil bekerja di sini nona "

sambil memperlihatkan deretan gigi seputih saljunya Naruto menjulurkan tanganya sebagai tanda mereka menerima pekerjaan ini Resepsionispun membalas jabat tangan Naruto. Dengan begini mereka dapat menyambung hidup mereka yang baru satu hari di dunia yang baru ini.

" Kalau begitu besok kalian sudah boleh mulai bekerja dan untuk baju dserta perlengkapan yang lain sudah di siapkan pihak hotel "

ucap Resepsionis kepada mereka berdua dan di balas anggukan oleh mereka berdua. Setelah berbincang–bincang cukup panjang akhirnya mereka pamit untuk pulang karena waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore.

Di rumah yang minimalis namun indah dan tampak bersahabat dengan alam kini terlihat kedua pemeran utama kita sedang duduk saling berhadapan dengan wajah yang sulit untuk di tebak satu sama lain begitupun bagi penulis ;-).

" Hn, dobe kamu merasa bahwa kekuatan kita kini semakin melemah tidak ?"

" Ternyata kau juga merasakanya tame, sudah dari kita di sini aku tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan kurama di alam bawah sadarku, apa mungki kurama sudah tidak ada di tubuhku ?"

" Munkin memang begitu dobe, kita di sini juga mungkin karena biju yang ada di dalam dirimu Naruto, dia telah mengorbankan semua cakra yang dimiliki untuk melapisi tubuh kita selama kita ber teleport "

Flass Back

Sasuke POV

" flass time jutstu "

Suara terakhir yang aku dengar dari Naruto setelah aku dan Naruto mengalahkan Kaguya, dengan susah payah aku coba untuk membuka mataku, aku sungguh sangat terkejut kami sedang melayang di suatu ruang hampa, hanya warna hitam di balut warna ungu yang dapat aku lihat saat ini.

Akupun melihat sahabatku yang kini tengah tak sadarkan diri akibat dari jutstu yang tadi dia gunakan untuk menteleport kami, kondisi kami kini sangan menyedihkan kami melayang dengan pakaian compang camping. Namun ada sesuatu yang membuat pikiranku bekerja lebih keras karna kondisi kami yang kini telah di balut oleh cakra kuning seperti milik Naruto ketika dia berubah dalam wujud biju .

Aku melihat suatu cahaya yang sangat terang di depan mataku aku dengan sigap memegang tangan sahabatku yang masih belum sadarkan diri dan kami pun masuk ke dalam cahaya itu.

Flass back end

" Jadi seperti itu "

Ucap Naruto menanggapi penjelasan dari Sasuke mengenai kemungkinan bahwa kurama sudah mengorbankan cakranya untuk mereka berdua. Dengan sedikit tertunduk kini Naruto menitikan air matanya karna ia sangat menyayangkan sahabat kecilnya yaitu kurama harus mengorbankan dirinya untuk melindunginya saat berteleport.

" Dan kemungkinan yang terburuk kita akan kehilangan kekuatan kita secara perlahan Naruto "

Tambah Sasuke yang membuat Naruto terkejut akan pemikiran Sasuke, namun mau bagaimana lagi memang begini keadaan mereka seorang pahlawan yang akan kehilangan kekuatanya.

" Mungkin memang begitu Sasuke, apa boleh buat kita berjuang sebagai manusia biasa di dunia ini, semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang menanti kita di dunia ini "

Tambah Naruto sambil menegakan tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat pembaringan untuk istirahat.

" Trimakasih kurma "

DILAIN TEMPAT

Seluit bayangan seseorang kini terlihat sedang berjalan menuju seseorang yang kini masih terfokus perhatianya memandang layar komputer.

" Bagaimana persiapanya ?"

" Sudah siap untuk di luncurkan sekitar 1 bulan lagi tuan "

Terlihat samar sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajah sang tuan yang mendengar penuturan dari sang bawahan akan persipan dari rencana yang besar untuk dunia ini.

" Cepat selesaikan, saya menunggu hasil kerja kalian semua"

" Baik tuan "

Sambil berjalan meninggalkan para pekerjanya dia terus memantau setiap pekerjaan dari para pegawainya.

' Akhirnya usahaku untuk membuat dunia yang bebas aku perintah dapat terlaksanakan dalam waktu dekat ini, persiapkan diri kalian para pejuang.. hahaha '

Batin sang tuan yang kini tengah berdiri di balkon atas, sambil mengawasi para pegawainya bekerja.

Pagi hari kini sudah menggantikan malam yang sangat sunyi di kota Tokyo sudah di gantikan dengan kebisingan para penduduk yang kini tengah memulai aktifitas pagi mereka. Sudah satu minggu lebih sang aktor utama kita bekerja di hotel.

Dengan selalu menyisikan uang mereka saat gajian mereka kini sudah mampu membeli perlengkapan rumah mereka, yang dulu hanya terisi tempat duduk dan tempat tidur kini sudah terlihat lengkap seluruh peralatan rumah mereka.

" Oi tame sekarang giliranmu untuk masak "

" Hn "

Sambil melangkah menuju dapur Sasuke terus mengamati sang sahabat yang kini tengah berjongkok di teras depan rumah mereka, entah mengapa hal itu sedikit mengganggu rasa penasaran Sasuke yang sudah terkubur jauh-jauh. Akhirnya ia mementingkan rasa penasaranya ketimbang rasa lapar yang melanda perutnya.

" Dobe ? "

" Siapa yang kamu panggil dobe, dasar tame "

" Hn siapa lagi yang disini selain kamu "

Tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Sasuke Naruto kini melanjutkan aktifitasnya untuk memperhatikan hal yang ada di depanya kini, Sasuke yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di belakang Naruto akhirnya tau apa yang kini tengah di perhatikan oleh teman idiotnya ini, dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan Sasuke memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur untuk membuat masakan.

' Shit... Dasar dobe tidak ada kerjaan lain apa, kucing lagi buang kotoran di perhatikan terus, kupastikan tidak akan penasaran lagi '

Batin Sasuke yang kini tengah memasak masakan untuk sarapan pagi mereka. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 08.00 mereka pun selesai makan pagi dan bersiap untuk berangkat bekerja.

Di jalan yang di isi dengan kebisingan dari kendaraan yang lalu lalang dan juga hirup pikuk para pekerja toko maupun para pejalan kaki yang lain. Dengan balutan pakaian kemeja dan celana hitam panjang Naruto dan Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya di trotoar pinggir jalan untuk menuju hotel tempat mereka bekerja.

Naruto kini tengah memperhatikan selebaran yang ia dapat kemarin saat mencari pekerjaan. Sasuke yang melihat sahabatnya sangat memperhatikan kertas tersebut mulai membuka pembicaraan.

" Kau tertarik dobe "

" Emm...Mungkin iya tame "

" Hn ... Ikut jalur fisik saja dobe "

" Memang ada tame ? "

" Dasar dobe, lihat di pojok atas kanan "

Naruto menuruti perkataan Sasuke untuk melihat bagian pojok atas kanan dan dia mendapati sebuah tulisan...PENDAFTARAN JALUR FISIK TOKYO HIGH SCHOOL...Naruto yang menyadari kebodohanyapun hanya memberikan senyum kuda kepada sahabatnya itu.

" Hehe iya tame aku baru sadar ada tulisan itu ,yosh...minggu besok kita akan mendaftar tame "

" Hn, terserah kamu "

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan hotel tempat mereka bekerja, merekapun masuk mealui pintu blakang hotel dan memakai pakaian OB mereka yang sudah di persiapkan oleh hotel tersebut.

Jam kini sudah menunjukan pukul 16.00 dan waktu untuk kedua pemuda kita beranjak menuju rumah mereka. Jalanan yang kini tengah ramai oleh para penduduk yang juga akan segera menemui keluarga mereka dirumah menjadi salah satu tontonan bagi sang Uciha. Berbeda dengan sahabatnya, Naruto lebih memilih memandang langit yang mulai memudar warna birunya di gantikan oleh warna orange.

" Sas...menurutmu pekerjaan yang kita jalani bagaimana? "

" Hn...lumayan mudah dobe, kita hanya perlu membuat minuman, mengepel, mengantar makanan dan selebihnya kita hanya duduk di dapur "

" Jangan lupa tame...Kita juga dapat makan siang gratis tame, jadi kita bisa menghemat pengeluaran kita "

" Hn...mukin ini akan jadi awal yang bagus dobe "

Dalam perjalan kembali mereka selalu berbincang-bincang tentang apa saja yang mereka rasa perlu untuk di bahas. Kini kedua pemuda tersrbut sudah sampai di depan kediaman mereka dengan langkah lesu mereka masuk kedalam rumah untuk beristirahat mengumpulkan tenaga mereka untuk bekerja besok.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Review

 **ErrorCodec**

Trimakasih saranya bang itu sangat bermanfaat .:-)

Di chapter ini saya coba terapkan.

 **Guest & Yoga**

Siap dilanjut bang , kalo bahasa alay saya kurang paham bang jadi tetep mohon bimbinganya bang :-D

 **Akumayoga**

Siap bang , sebisa mungkin saya bikin menarik bang soaalnya saya baru di dunia ffn jadi mohon bimbinganya bang

 **L**

Siap bang.

Trimakasih untuk saran dan kritikanya untuk chap selanjutnya saya mau nanya sama pembaca sekalin kira-kira kalo di updet 1 minggu satu chap gimana gan.

Dan saya mohon bimbinganya untuk kedepanya.

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

**WELCOME TO NEW SCHOOL**

Satu minggu sudah mereka bekerja dihotel tersebut dan mereka dapat melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik tanpa satupun kesalahan yang timbul akibat ulah mereka. Pagi yang cerah kini tengah menyapa kota Tokyo jam masih menunjukan pukul 08.00 namun kedua pemeran kita sudah memulai melangkah menuju THS. Seperti yang sudah merek rencanakan minggu lalu mereka akan mendaftar disekolahan tersebut.

Setelah mereka berjalan sekitar 30 menit kini mereka telah sampai didepan gedung sekolah yang paling megah di Tokyo. Langkah mereka kini terhenti didepan gedung yang sangat besar dengan gerbang yang bertuliskan TOKYO HIGH SCHOOL.

" Yosh..! ayo kita masuk tame "

" Hn"

Merekapun melangkah masuk kedalam THS dengan kebranian dan fisik yang jangan ditanya lagi kekuatan seorang pahlawan sinobi. Mereka mendekat ke arah penjaga gerbang yang tengah asik membaca koran ditemani kopi pagi yang hangat.

" Permisi Paman"

" Ohh iya..ada apa? "

" Kami mau mendaftar disekolah ini, bisakah paman beritau kepada siapa kami harus mendaftar "

" Owh itu, silahkan kalian menemui kepala sekolah terlebih dahulu...ruanganya ada dibagian pojok sekolah dari sini kalian masuk terus sampai ada belokan ke kanan, ambil yang kiri terus saja lurus nanti ada nama ruanganya diatas pintu "

" Owh yyy, ok paman trimakasih atas infonya"

" Iya sama-sama nak "

Merekapun melangkah masuk ke dalam sekolah dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah Naruto. Di iringi siulan burung pagi kini mereka melangkah dengan kepercayaan diri yang sangat tiggi terutama Naruto yang kini tengah melangkah lebih jauh didepan ketimbang sahabatnya yaitu Sasuke yang berjalan santai di belakang.

Namun wajah ceria Naruto kini sudah berganti menjadi wajah bingung ketika ia mendapati ada banyak belokan didepan matanya. Naruto menghentikan sejenak langkahnya dan memutar kepala menuju sahabatnya di belakang.

" Emm...Sasuke tolong kemari "

" Ada apa dobe ?"

" Emm...tadi kita disuruh ke arah mana ya hehehe "

" Dasar dobe "

" Siapa yang kau panggil dobe dasar tame "

Sasuke melangkah ke arah kiri dan mengabaikan ocehan burung disampingnya karena dia tadi memberikan nama dobe pada burung itu. Kebetulan mereka masuk ke dalam sekolah tepat pada jam pembelajaran sehingga tidak ada triakan-triakan kaum hawa yang jelas akan berkumandang ketika mereka melihat dua sosok pria yang seperti dewa yang turun dari kayangan.

Sambil berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah kedua pemuda tersebut tak hentinya-hentinya memandang bangunan-bangunan yang berada di dalam sekolah tersebut. Bangunan-bangunan yang sangat mewah dan berdekorasi mewah sungguh mencerminkan kehidupan yang Glamor. Kini mereka berdua percaya atas ucapan dari direktur mereka mengenai sekolahan ini yang muridnya adalah anak-anak elit.

" Hn, kita sampai dobe"

" Yosh...kita masuk tame "

TOK TOK TOK

" Masuk "

Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah mendapat ijin untuk masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka masuk kedalam ruangan. Sedetik kemudian mereka merubah raut muka mereka menjadi raut syok mendapati kepala sekolah THS yang kini tengah bersandar dikursi agungnya dengan meletakan kedua kaki diatas meja dengan ditemani secangkir kopi yang tidak mau dilepas dari genggamanya sedetikpun.

' Apa ini kepala sekolah dari sekolah yang paling ternama ditokyo '

Batin Naruto yang meragukan wanita didepanya sebagai kepala sekolah karena melihat kelakuanya yang sama sekali tidak mencerminkan kepala sekolah menurut Naruto malah agak mirip seperti preman.

" Permisi, apa benar anda kepala sekolah THS "

Sasuke mulai membuka pembicaraan dengan kepala sekolah tanpa memperdulikan rekanya yang kini tengah terhipnotis oleh sesuatu yang ada pada diri wanita didepanya ini.

" Menurutmu ?"

' Tich..kalau saja dunia ini dunia ninja pasti dia sudah terpanggang oleh Raikiriku '

Batin Sasuke yang kini tengah menahan nafsunya untuk menghajar wanita didepanya. Setelah menata amarahnya Sasuke kembli memulai pembicaraan kepada kepala sekolah yang kini tengah memperhtikan mereka dengan teliti.

" Begini bu kepala sekolah..."

" Ekhm... panggil saya Kirin, ada perlu apa kalian kemari ?"

Sambil meminum kopinya Kirin sang kepala sekolah mulai memperkenalkan dirinya kepada dua mahluk berbeda gender denganya yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapanya. Dengan sedikit merubah tempat duduknya ia mulai mendengarkan apa maksud kedua pemuda ini berdiri dihadapanya.

" Begini nona Kirin, Kami ingin mendaftar disekolah ini "

" Apa kalian punya uang, saya lihat dari penampilan kalian untuk makan saja kalian pasti kesusahan ?"

" Hn, kami lewat jalur tes fisik nona Kirin "

" Hoo...apa kalian yakin anak muda unuk masuk melalui tes fisik, karena sejak sekolahan ini dibuka baru ada 100 peserta termsuk kalian yang akan masuk melalui tes fisik dan semua sebelum kalian tidak ada yang lolos sama sekali ?"

Tanya Kirin kepada Naruto dan Sasuke yang kini tengah berfikir mengenai kepastian mereka, karena semua pesetra yang dulu mendaftar melalui jalur fisik tidak ada yang lolos sama sekali. Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan untuk cepat memastikan keputusan mereka.

" Kita pahlawan ninja yang pernah mengalami kondisi babak belur bahkan hampir mati, ini pasti lebih mudah daripada melawan kaguya Naruto "

Bisik Sasuke kepada Naruto yang kini tengah berfikir mengenai keputusanya. Tanpa pikir panjang akhirnya mereka setuju untuk melakukan tes fisik tersebut.

" Kami akan mencobanya nona Kirin "

" Baik jika kalian mau besok kalian akan memulai tes fisik kalian di sekolah ini jam 09.00 jangan sampai telat "

" Baik nona Kirin, kami tidak akan telat "

" kalau begutu kami ijin untuk keluar nona Kirin "

" Silahkan "

Setelah mereka menyelesaikan urusan mereka dengan kepala sekolah THS merekapun undur diri untuk mempersiapkan fisik mereka untuk besok.

" Yosh kita harus berhasil besok tame "

" Hn "

" Oi...paling tidak ucapkan kata-kata untuk semangat tame, jangan hanya 'hn' apa mau ku beri nama tame gagu hahaha iya tame gagu "

BELTAK

Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke yang emosinya sudah diujung tanduk sedari diruang kepala sekolah memberi selamat kepada Naruto karena sudah memberi nama yang baik padanya. Sekali lagi Naruto meruntuki dirinya karena mendapat hadiah dari temanya ini. Kini jalanan yang sepi mendadak ramai karena ulah kedua pemuda yang tengah asik perang ejekan, otomatis mereka berdua menjadi sorotan para pengguna kendaraan maupun pengguna trotoar.

" Ibu...? "

" Ada apa sayang ?"

" kaka-kaka yang di sana sedang apa ? "

Anak kecil tersebut menunjuk kedua pemuda kita yang kini tengan perang ejekan di jalanan. Sang ibu yang ditanya sang anak yang kini masih memperhatikan mereka mulai kebingungan pasalnya tidak mungkin ia memberitau kalau mereka sedang bertengkar, mau jadi apa anaknya nanti begitu pikirnya.

" Emmm...mereka sedang bermain sayang, ayo kita pulang "

Sambil mengendong sang anak, ibu tadi yang terus memperhatikan tontonan yang kurang mendidik tersebut mulai melangkah menjauh dari mereka. Mereka akhirnya menyudahi kegiatan saling ejek mereka dan mulai melangkah kembali menuju tempat mereka bekerja.

" Tame menurutmu kita akan ditrima disekolahan itu tidak ?"

" Kalau kita tidak yakin kita tidak mungkin memohon-mohon untuk kerja paruh waktu dobe"

Flass Back

" Ayolah paman kami kan masih muda kami juga ingin merasakan sekolah "

Kini Naruto dan Sasuke tengah berada diruang direktur untuk meminta ijin untuk kerja paruh waktu agar mereka dapat sekolah di THS seperti yang sudah mereka rencanakan. Dengan susah payah mereka momohon untuk diijinkan bekerja paruh waktu namu apa yang mereka inginkan belum bisa terwujud.

" Apa...? kalian mau sekolah, apa kalian lupa untuk makan saja kalian masih kesusahan apa lagi kalian mau masuk ke sekolah. Dan sekolah yang kalian tuju Tokyo High School disana tempat sekolah anak-anak pejabat apa kalian sudah gila "

" Kami akan coba melalui jalur tes fisik untuk masuk ke THS dan sesuai dengan yang tertera dibrosur jika kami lulus kami akan dibebaskan dari segala tagihan selama kami bersekolah di THS "

Terang Sasuke kepada sang direktur yang kini tengh mendengarkan dan menenggak secangkir kopi yang tadi dibawa oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

" Jadi seperti itu, besok akan aku putuskan silahkan kalian bekerja kembali "

" Trimakasih tuan "

Akhirnya setelah berdiskusi cukup panjang Naruto dan Sasuke pamit undur diri untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Hari sudah berganti kini Sasuke dan Naruto tengah memasuki ruangan direktur untuk memastikan keputusan direktur mengenai ijin mereka untuk bekerja paruh waktu.

" Kalian aku ijinkan, tapi dengan ketentuan yang telah saya buat silahkan dilihat terlebih dahulu "

Sang direktur kini menyodorkan sebuah surat kepada mereka untuk dipelajari tentang persyaratan-persyaratan sang direktur.

KEPUTUSAN DIREKTUR HOTEL SHIMAMURA

Dengan ini memberikan ijin bekerja paruh waktu kepada :

Nama : 1. Naruto uzumaki

2\. Sasuke uchiha

Dengan ketentuan-ketentuan sebagai berikut :

Jam kerja dimulai dari jam 13.00 s.d 20.00

Jika satu hari absen kerja tanpa ijin dari sekolah akan diberi teguran dan apa bila terulang sampai 3x akan dipecat dari hotel SHIMAMURA

Gajih akan dipotong ¼ .

Demikian ketentuan-ketentuan yang kami semoga bisa ditrima dan dimanfaatkan sesuai fungsinya.

Begitulah isi perjanjian dan persyaratan yang diajukan oleh direktur kepada Naruto dan Sasuke mengenai ijin mereka untuk bekerja paruh waktu. Kini kedua pemuda tersebut tengah memikirkan setuju atau tidak dengan persyaratan dari direktur.

" Ok kami setuju "

" Hn "

Ucap Sasuke dan Naruto yang setuju akan persyaratan yang diberikan oleh direktur mereka. Akhirnya mereka memberi tanda tangan disurat tersebut sebagai tanda setuju dengan perjanjian tersebut. Setelah mereka menyelesaikan urusan mereka mereka pamit undur diri.

End flass back

" Hmm... kau benar tame "

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai ditempat mereka bekerja untuk mencari uang. Tanpa ragu mereka masuk ke hotel tersebut melalui pintu belakang dan langsung memakai baju kerja mereka untuk melaksanakan pekerjaan mereka. Setelah mereka keluar dari ruang ganti, tak mereka sadari dari belakang mereka tengah berlari seseorang untuk menghampiri mereka.

" Oi, Naruto Sasuke tunggu aku "

Kedua pemuda yang merasa dipanggil dari belakan, menolehkan kepala menuju arah suara yang memanggil mereka.

" Ada apa Ichihara nechan "

" Hos hos... kabarnya kalian.. Hos.. biperbolehkan bekerja paruh waktu oleh direktur "

" Hehe iya ichihara nechan, kami diperbolehkan kerja paruh waku tapi juga dengan persyaratan tentunya, kami juga besok pagi akan memulai tes masuk di THS "

" Benarkah ?, selamatya semoga kalian bisa lulus besok di tes masuk THS "

" Hehe trimakasih nechan, kami mohon doanya "

Sambil berjalan mereka berbincang-bincang tentang hal-hal yang menurut penulis tidak terlalu penting untuk ditulis.

Waktu kini menunjukan pukul 20.00 menandakan waktu bekerja mereka telah selesai, mereka melangkah keluar dari hotel menuju rumah mereka. Diudara malam yang dingin kini Naruto dan Sasuke melangkahkan kaki mereka ditrotoar pinggir jalan yang kini tengah sepi dari kaki-kaki para warga tokyo.

" Hn... dobe bagaimana chakramu ?"

" Menipis tame, mungkin beberapa bulan kedepan chakra kita akan hilang "

" Hn, seperti itu ya "

" Mungkin kita memang harus bisa bertahan hidup dengan kemampuan manusia biasa "

Sasuke tak menjawab tanggapan dari Naruto dan lebih memilih untuk terus berjalan dalam diam. Tak lama mereka berbincang-bincang sampailah mereka dirumah mereka dan langsung melangkah masuk ke kamar masing-masing tanpa sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Kini mereka tengah berbaring dengan pikiran yang sangat rindu akan kehadiran seseorang yang mereka sayangi.

" Hinata/Sakura "

ucap mereka berdua dengan lirih, merekapun terlelap dalam diam malam dengan berjuta bintang yang menemani sang rembulan dilangit yang terang oleh sinarnya.

Malam kini tengah beranjak pergi dengqn menyisahkan embun yang masih setia menemani malam hingga fajar kini. Mataharipun kini tengah mengintip dunia yang akan ia sinari menggantikan sang rembulan yang sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya dimalam hari. Kicauan burung kini mulai bernyanyi menjadi alaram dihutan yang tenag. Disebuah rumah kecil pinggir hutan terlihat sebuah keributan kecil dihari yang cerah.

" Tame sialan ...aku akan mengingat ini "

Flass back

" Oi dobe, bangun sudah jam 6 cih... "

Sasuke kini melangkah menuju kamar mandi dengan mebawa sebuah benda yang ia ambil setelah ia dari dapur. Kini ia telah keluar dari kamar mandi dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar sahabatnya.

' Mungkin dengan cara itu dia bisa bangun '

BYUUURRRR

" Uaaaaaa... banjir tame ayo keluar "

KRIK KRIK KRIK

Sasuke dengan santainya melangkah keluar kamar sahabatnya menuju dapur untuk memasak makan pagi mereka.

Flass back off

" Cepat dobe nanti kita terlambat "

Sambil duduk dimeja makan mereka. Naruto kini tengah berjalan menuju meja makan diruang tengah sambil sesekali mencari kucing kesayanganya. Namun ia tidak menemukanya iapun menghiraukanya dan duduk didepan Sasuke. Dan mereka memulai memakan sarapan mereka.

" Lumayan enak tame "

" Hn "

Yah cumman jawaban itu yang terlontar dari sang Uciha yang kini tengah menyantap makananya. Naruto yang bertanya merasa menyesal yang hanya dibalas dengan huruf konsonan dari sang Uciha. Setelah mereka menghabiskan makanan, mereka mulai berjalan menuju ke sekolah untuk melaksanakan tes masuk ke THS.

Setelah berjalan selama 30 menit akhirnya mereka sampai didepan gerbang yang megah dengan tulisan yang terpampang sangat jelas TOKYO HIGH SCHOOL tanpa ragu mereka melangkah masuk ke THS dan menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah.

" Apa kalian sudah siap ? "

" Yoshhh...! mari kita lakukan "

" Hn "

Itulah jawaban dari Naruto dan Sasuke untuk menanggapi pertanyaan dari kepala sekolah.

" Kalian sekarang menuju ke lapangan utama, disana sudah ada guru yang akan menguji kalian "

Setelah mendapat petunjuk dari sang kepala sekolah mereka mulai melangkah menuju lapangan utama yang terletak ditengah bangunan-bangunan sekolah. Setelah sampai dilapangan mereka langsung melaksanakan tes fisik dari sang guru.

Jam sudah menunjukan puksul 11 akhirnya mereka telah selesai melaksanakan tes masuk dengan nilai sempurna. Mereka kemudian menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk melapor bahwa mereka telah selesai melaksanakan tes. Setelah melapor akhirnya sang kepala sekolah langsung memberikan barang-barang hak mereka karna telah lolos tes fisik.

Mereka kemudian langsung pamit keluar ruangan untuk meneruskan kegiatan mereka di HOTEL.

TBC

Review

Arsyad226: sebenarnya saya juga masih bingung mau bikin tokoh sendiri atau ngambil dari anime naruto Arsyad226.

Para pembaca sekalian author masih bingung soal musuh dari tokoh utama kita jadi tolong tinggalkan saran untuk chapter depan.

Yang review sedikit tapi gapap saya tetep semangat coba menyelesaikan FFN ini. Sekedar info untuk genre Sci-fi nanti bakal kelihatan di chapter 5.

Trimakasih sudah mau membaca semoga bisa menghibur para pembaca sekalian.

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

**N** **ew Game**

Disebuah gedung yang tingi mencakar langit dilantai teratas kini tengah duduk seseorang yang tengah mengawasi dengan mata kelamnya seluruh pekerjanya yang kini tengah duduk dengan menatap setia perangkat lunak dihadapanya.

Seluit senyuman terlihat diwajah sang bos yang kini melihat perkembangan karyanya akan segera selesai dibuat. Dengan menenggak segelas kopi yang setia menemani jemarinya ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan mulai berjalan menuju para stafnya.

" Tuan proyek kita sudah jadi, dan siap diluncurkan "

" Haha... akhirnya karyaku sudah siap, besok akan kita launcing "

Sebuah tawa kecil kini memecah kesunyian didalam ruangan tersebut, sang bos yang senang mulai menengak lagi kopi yang masih setia berada ditanganya dan mulai berjalan mendekati kursinya lagi untuk mendudukan tubuhnya dengan rilex.

' Akhirnya dapat diselesaikan tepat waktu, semoga kalian bisa menang didunia baru yang aku ciptakan '

KYOTO

" Eto... apa kalian sudah dengar tentang kabar dari Madara Corp? "

" Ehh... tentang game virtual yang itu apa ? "

" Apa yang kalian maksud NINJA WAR ? "

" Benar sekali, rencananya game itu akan dilauncing hari ini , dan juga ada Drive Gear yang akan dimenagkan jika ikut test fisik diTHS karena setauku Madara Corp juga berkerjasama dengan THS, tapi apa ada yang bisa lolos melalui tes itu, setauku tes fisik masuk ke THS sangat sulit "

Ketiga gadis yang kini tengah berbincang-bincang akhirnya menyudahi kegiatanya dan mulai melangkah menuju sekolah mereka yaitu SHS atau juga SAKURA HIGH SCHOOL yang berada diKyoto dan sekolahan ini memang dikususkan untuk para wanita dan tidak ada laki-laki yang dapat masuk ke sekolahan ini kecuali guru yang mengajar.

" Nee...Sakura, Ino apa kalian akan membeli permainan itu ? "

" Kau bercanda Hinata...? tentu kami akan membelinya, kamu bagaimana "

" Benar kata Ino Hinata kita akan membelinya dengan tabungan kita, dan ku harap kau juga ikut membeli pasti lebih seru jika kita bertiga dapat main bersama Hinata "

" Emm... iya Sakura... kita akan membelinya kapan ? "

" Sore ini juga iyakan pinky "

" Tentu saja Ino "

Tak terasa mereka akhirnya sampai didepan kelas dengan langkah yang ceria mereka masuk kedalam kelas tersrbut. Bell tanda masuk sudah ber bunyi dan meraka pun sudah duduk tenang dibangku masing-masik untuk memulai pelajaran mereka hari ini.

TOKYO

" Emm...Sasuke menurutmu apa kegunaah alat itu ? "

" Ntah lah aku juga tidak tau, nanti malam coba kita buka dobe "

Kling Kling Kling

Bunyi bel sekolah THS sudah terdengar menandakan jam pelajaran pagi sudah akan dimulai namun kini masih terlihat dua pemuda sedang berlari tergesa-gesa untuk masuk gerbang sekolah sebelum ditutup.

' Cih sialan, dasar dobe kita jadi telat '

Flass back

" Bangun dobe, kita sudah telat "

" Emh ng hm "

Hanya gumaman aneh yang terdengar ditelinga Sasuke. Dan sekarang muncul perempatan didahi Sasuke. Dan hanya satu jalan bagi Sasuke untuk membangunkan sang idiot yang kini masih terlelap dikasurnya.

BYURRR

Dan cara sang Uciha itu sangat sukses membuat sang Uzumaki bangun dari tidurnya. Kini dengan langkah gontai Naruto mulai berdiri dan memandang jam dinding yang tergantung rapih.

" Cih dasar tame, baru juga jam setengah 7 ...uaaaaa aku telat sialan "

Flass back off

Dengan tergesa-gesa mereka masuk kedalam kelas mereka. Namun naas bagi mereka saat akan membuka pintu tanpa ada peringatan pintu dibuka dari dalam alhasil.

GUBRAG

Mereka berdua tersungkur ke dalam kelas dengan posisi tidak elit dengan wajah terlebih dahulu menyentuh lantai. Namun tindakan mereka sukses membuat keheningan didalam kelas pecah dengan digantikan gelak tawa para siswa yang mendapat tontonan dadakan.

" Hari pertama yang buruk untuk kalian rupanya "

Dengan senyum ramahnya sang guru memulai membuka pembicaraan dengan melihat sang murid barunya yang masih setia mencium lantai.

DEG

' Suara ini begitu familiar '

Batin kedua pemuda dan dengan segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Mulut keduanya membulat menatap apa yang mereka tidak duga sama sekali akan ada didunia baru mereka.

.

.

.

" APA...! "

" Sekarang kita ulangan, yang benar saja sensei kami belum di beri tau sebelumnya mengenai ulangan ini ? "

" Ino...siapa bilang kemarin belum saya beritau, coba kamu tanya ke temanmu...! itu akibat kamu selalu tidur di mata pelajaranku "

Ino kemudian memutar kepaanya menghadap kedua sahabatnya untuk menanyakan prihal musibah yang akan menimpanya karena belum belajar sama sekali.

" Neee...Sakura,Hinata apa benar yang sensei katakan ? "

" Ano...Ino kemarin kita sudah di beritau oleh sensei, aku juga sudah mengirim email tentang ulangan ini "

" Iya Ino...benar yang di katakan Hinata, kemarin aku juga sudah mengirim Email ke "

Ino yang merasa tidak mendapat pesan satupun dari kemarin kini mulai merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil HP.

" Hmmm...datanya aku matikan...ahh...pantas saja "

Akhirnya ulangan selesai dengan lancar untuk semua murid terkecuali bagi Ino. Dan kini sudah masuk ke dalam pembelajaran selanjutnya.

" Nee...Sakura nanti kita akan membeli dimana "

" Ehh... iya Hinata emmm... ntah lah Hinata coba tanya ke Ino "

" Ino...nanti mau beli dimana barangnya "

Ino yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun menoleh ke samping kanan memandang sahabatnya yang kini tengah menatap dengan penuh tanda tanya. Namun Ino hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

" Ano...kalian tadi bilang apa ? "

GUBRAG

" Padahal kamu duduk disamping kiri kami, memang kamu sedang memikirkan apa ? "

" Hehe bukan apa-apa Sakura...Jadi? "

" Jadi? "

Ulang Sakura yang menatap Ino dengan bingun. Hinata yang melihat raut kebingungan Sakura mulai membuka suara untuk mengulang pertanyaan tadi.

" Ano...Ino dimana nanti kita akan membeli alat itu "

" Oh Cuma itu, Nanti kita ke game center disana pasti ada "

" Ino, Sakura, Hinata kalian sedang membicarakan apa "

" Bukan apa-apa sensei hehe "

" Kalau mau ngobrol silahkan keluar "

" Tidak sensei "

Ucap mereka serempak dan mulai berkonsentrasi lagi mendengarkan penjelasan guru mereka yang tengah berdiri memangku pinggang.

.

.

.

" Kakasi sensei ...! "

Ucap mereka berdua yang kaget dan heran karena bisa bertemu dengan senseinya didunia ninja. Namun dengan sedikit perubahan kakasi yang berada dihadapan mereka tidak memakai masker seperti yang ada didunianya dulu. Kini mereka tengah berdiri sambil membersihkan baju mereka yang sedikit kotor.

" Haha...murid yang baik kalian sudah kenal aku walaupun kita belum pernah bertemu sebelum ini "

' Didunia ini '

Batin Sasuke menanggapi ucapan dari senseinya itu. Mereka berdua dapat meredam keterkejutan mereka melihat sang gurunya dulu. Dengan wajah yang tenang tidak menampakan emosi apapun dan ini juga di lakukan oleh Uzumaki kita.

" Ekhmm... minta perhatianya sebentar anak-anak kita akan mendapat teman baru disini silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian "

" Ekhmm ... perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto tempat tinggal diaamping hutan aebelah selatan "

" KYAAAAA...dia tampan sekali "

" Jadilah kekasihku Naruto kun "

Itu sedikit yang dituliskan oleh sang penulis mengenai tanggapan para siswi di kelas tersebut. Sesi perkenalan sang Uzumaki kini telah selesai kini tinggal pangeran es yang berkenalan.

" Sasuke... alamat sama dengan dia "

Sambil menunjuk Naruto yang berada disampingnya. Tanggapan dari para siswi tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang di dapat oleh sang Uzumaki mengenai perkenalan dari sang Uciha. Sesi perkenalanpun telah selesai kini Sasuke dan Naruto telah duduk dikursi mereka sambil memperhatikan sekeliling mereka.

" Sas...di dunia ini ternyata banyak yang mirip dengan temaan-teman kita dulu "

" Kau benar dobe "

Dikelas tersebut memang ada beberapa yang mirip dengan teman mereka dulu didunia ninja seperti Sikamaru, Kiba, Gara, Shino dan Choji. Namun Naruto dan saauke tau bahwa mereka itu hanya mirip dengan kawan mereka dulu.

' Mungkin aku mulai berharap di dunia ini ada Dia '

Batin kedua pemuda yang kini tengah menatap teman-teman di kelas tersebut.

Kling Kling Kling

Bel pertanda pembelajaranpun mulai bisa dindengar. Kini Sasuke dan Naruto sudah bersiap untuk memulai pembelajaran pertama mereka di THS. Detik menjadi menit dan menit menjadi jam dan jam ? sudah 6 jam Naruto dan Sasuke menatap papan tulis untuk mencari ilmu dan kini suara dari surga mulai berkumandang.

Kling Kling Kling

Suara bel yang menggema di sekolahan menjadi pertanda telah selesainya pembelajaran di sekolah tersebut. Naruto dan Sasuke beranjak pergi dari sekolah namun diurungkan karena dia mendengar teman mereka memanggilnya.

" Oi Sasuke Naruto kemari sebentar !"

Mereka yang merasa dipanggilpun mendekat kearah teman-teman mereka yang kini tengah duduk membicarakan tentang Ninja War. Yaitu suatu game yang sedang tenar meskipun baru di launcing hari ini.

" kalian pasti mendapat Drive Gear karena kalian kemarin lolos tes fisik "

Tebak kiba yang kini memandang kedua sahabat barunya dengan tatapan penuh selidik mengenai Drive Gear yang diberikan kepala sekolah secara Cuma-Cuma.

" Kami memang diberi, tapi kami tidaktau cara memakainya "

Flass back

" Selamat karna kalian lulus dari tes fisik dengan nilai yang mengagumkan, kalian tau apa yang akan kalian dapat jika lolos tes fisik "

" Kita akan dibebaskan dari tanggungan biaya apapun dan seragam gratis "

Ucap Naruto yang kini memperhatikan dengan teliti penjelasan dari sang kepala sekolah.

" Betul sekali Naruto , tapi selain itu kalian juga akan mendapat Drive Gear game Ninja War Online yang khusus dibandingkan dengan yang lain. Trimakasih lah kepada Madara Corp yang telah dengan suka rela memberikan untuk para pelajar THS yang masuk melalui tes fisik "

" Apa itu Drive Gear ? "

" Soal penjelasan itu nanti silahkan kalian baca sendiri dibuku manualnya "

" Kemari kalian berdua "

Mereka mendekat kepada kepala sekolah untuk mengambil seragam, buku dan tentu saja Drive Gear yang masih dibungkus dengan kardus yang disegel.. setelah mereka mendapat apa yang mereka mau merekapun undur diri untuk kembali ke rumah mereka.

Flass Back off

" Dasar... kan ada buku panduanya "

Balas sikamaru yang kini telah bangkit dari tidurnya. Memperhatikan sekelilingnya memanggut tanda mengerti tentang penjelasan dari murid rank 1 disekolahan ini. Dan hanya dibalas senyuman kuda oleh kedua anak baru ralat hanya Naruto yang tersenyum kuda kalau sang Uciha hanya menatap bosan sikamaru.

Setelah berbincang cukup lama merekapun pamit untuk pulang duluan karena ada pekerjaan yang menunggu mereka dirumah. Sambil melangkahkan kaki mereka ditrotoar mereka berbincang -bincang mengenai Drive Gear yang mereka dapat.

" Nanti setelah kita pulang kerja akan kita coba dobe "

" Ok tame, sepertinya kita mulai terbiasa dengan lingkungan di dunia ini "

" Hn "

Akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat mereka bekerja, merekapun memulai aktifitas kerja mereka dihotel SHIMAMURA.

.

.

" Anno ... kita mau cari dimana Sakura "

" Ntah lah , oi Ino kita kemana ? "

" Game Center pinky, ayo "

Perlahan kaki mereka mulai melangkah ke pusat kota Tokyo dimana terdapat game center yang merupakan suatu gudang semua game yang ada didunia. Setelah beberapa kali berganti bis dan jalan kaki akhirnya kini mereka berdiri disebuah bangunan besar yang berlabel GAME CENTER TOKYO. Mereka kini berada di Tokyo dengan keyakinan penuh merekka sampai datang ke Tokyo dengan susah payah unyuk mencari sebuah game.

Kini mereka sudah masuk ke dalam game center, awal melihat ke dalam bangunan itu mereka sangat tercengang pasalnya mereka belum pernah melihat vidio game sebanyak itu.

" Wooow... ini sungguh luar biasa Hinata, Ino "

" Kau benar Sakura "

" Ano... sebaiknya kita segera mencari drive gearnya kalu tidak kita akan pulang larut "

" Kau benar Hinata "

Ucap kedua sahabat Hinata yang menanggapi perkataan Hinata. Kini mereka berjalan mulai menyusuri tiap lorong di Game Center ini. Namun belum juga ketemu apa yang mereka cari.

" Hah hah hah ... Ino kita sudah bolah balik sebanyak lima kali belum juga ketemu "

" huuuh...benar panas juga disini Sakura "

" Lebih baik kita tanya ke pegawai game center ini saja "

Ucap Hinata yang melihat kedua temanya sudah kelelahan bolak balik dari tadi. Kedua sahabatnyapun hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Mereka mulai melangkah menuju kasir untuk bertanya apa yang mereka cari.

" Emm maaf nona bisa minta bantuanya ? "

" Iya... ada apa nona "

" Kami mencari Drive Gear untuk game ninja war keluaran dari Madara Corp"

" Owh...kebetulan sekali nona kami haya tinggal memiliki 5 lainya sudah laku, baru satu hari dilauncing sudah laku keras, perusahaan itu memang terkenal memproduksi game yang sangat berkelas "

Sambil menjelaskan tentang Madara Corp petugas tersebut mulai melangkah menuju tempat pnyimpanan Drive Gear Ninja War diikuti ketiga remaja yang terus mengekor diblakang petugas tersebut. Setelah sampai dilantai tiga sang petugaspun masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Dan ketiga remaja tersebut duduk manis menunggu sang petugas keluar dari ruangan.

" Ini nona yang kalian cari "

Dengan mata berbintang mereka melihat sang petugas sedang membawa yang mereka cari.

" Trimakasih nona atas bantuanya "

Setelah mereka membayar barangnya merekapun melangkah keluar menuju halte bus untuk kembali kerumah mereka diKyoto.

" Nee... Sakura Hinata nanti kita pilih fraksi Konohagakure ok "

" Kau yakin Ino kenapa bukan Sunagakure ? "

" Emm kalau disuna yang aku baca hanya ada gurun pasir sedangkan konoha itu desanya asri banyak pepohonan dan tempat-tempat yang indah "

" Kalau desa Amegakure bagaimana ino ? "

" Kalau desa Ame di desa itu setiap hari turun hujan Hinata "

" Oke sudah di putuskan kita nanti pilih fraksi Konoha "

Seru mereka bertiga dengan semangat yang menggebu. Bus yang sedari tadi mereka tunggu akhirnya mulai terlihat di ujung jalan. Setelah bus tersebut benar-benar berhenti mereka bertiga mulai naik kedalam bus dan duduk saling bersebelahan.

TBC

Seperti janji saya kemarin untuk genre Sci-fi akan nampak di Chapter ini. Dan untuk chapter depan kemungkinan akan saya perjelas mengenai gamenya. Dan untuk musuh ketiga Pemuda kita nanti akan jelas di chapter 7.

Trimakasih sudah mau membaca ffn ini semoga dapat menghibur pbaca sekalian. Dan mohon maaf jika masih banyak .

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

R & R


	6. Chapter 6

NINJA WAR

Ino POV

Siapa yang tidak tau Game Ninja War yang sedang trend akhir – akhir ini di jepang ohh...baahkan di Dunia. Game produksi dari Madara Corp ini mengangkat backgroun perang dunia ninja yang pernah terjadi di di negara jepang. Luar biasa bukan...dan Game ini juga mengambil poret wajah pemain untuk di jadikan Avatar di dunia Game ini...jadi wajah cantiku tidak akan bisa ditutupi dan di palsukan tentunya hehe...

Dan mungkin...' KYAAAA ' aku akan mencari pria yang tampan di Game ini sipa tau aku menemukan Pangeran berkuda putih (?) di Game ini...khu khu khu. Dan untuk Armor atau Pakain di dunia Game ini terdapat banyak sekali pilihanya...dan ini dapat menjadi pelampiasan nafsu belanjaku (?).

Sedangkan untuk jenis kekuatan di dunia Game ini tergantung dari MANA yang dimiliki oleh pemain. Yap ...mana tidak dapat di lihat oleh pemain lain seperti Mmm...Sihir (mungkin). Namun pemain lain dapat mengenali Mana yang di miliki musuhnya dengan melihat jurus-jurus yang di keluarkan oleh lawanya. Dan juga kekuatan fisik pemain juga sangat berpengaruh di dalam Gme ini.

Ada empat jenis mana yang di sediakan oleh Game ini yaitu Air, Api, Tanah, Udara dan Petir dan pemain hanya bisa memiliki satu mana saja. Dan jurus-jurus yang di miliki oleh mana yaitu dari Rank D sampai A dang untuk jurus yang bertipe Legendary daring Rank S sampai SSS...hmmm kalau jurus Legendary hanya di miliki oleh segelintir orang yang beruntung di dunia Game ini.

Dan di dalam Game ini terdapat banyak sekali Tantangan yang di suguhan dari misi Rank A sampai SS bisa di lakukan secara individu dan secara berkelompok. Dan setiap musim ada festifal yang mempertemukan setiap kelompok yang terdiri dari dua pemain untuk bertanding memperebutkan hadih yang sangat luar biasa.

Ada dua jenis uang yang terdapat di dunia Game ini yaitu uang sillver dan gold, uang silver hanya bisa di gunakan untuk pembelian di dalam Game ini dari mulai senjata sampai pakaaian. Sedangkan untuk uang gold bisa di tukarkan menjadi uang di dunia nyata sesua mata uang di negara masing-masing luar biasa bukan tidak heran Game ni banyak di minati oleh kalangan remaja maupun orang tua.

Game ini memiliki tiga Fraksi di dalamnya yaitu Konohagakure, Sunagakure dan Kumogakure dan untuk player di setiap fraksi memiliki lambangnya sendiri. Dan kami Aku, Sakura dan Hinata memilih fraksi Konoha yaaa...karena menurutku hanya di konoh yang tempatnya indah dan dapat merileksasikan pikiran tentunya.

' Akhirnya ketemu juga kau Jidat '

Senyum kini tergambar di wajahku yang melihat gadis permen kapas di hadapanku beberapa ratus meter. Perlahan kakiku mulai mendekat ke tempat sang gadis permenkapas yang kini tengah membelakangiku.

" SAKURA...! "

Sakurapun membalikan badanya dan kini tengah memandangku dengan melambaikan tangan kananya untuk menyambut kehadiranku.

" Hei...Ino kau tidak bersama Hinata ? "

" Hee...Kukira kau sudah bertemu dengan Hinata "

" Hmmm...kita tunggu saja di sini Ino "

" Baiklah "

And Ino POV

" Oh...jadi seperti itu Gamenya, mungkin ini mudah tame "

" Hn "

Bersukurlah kepada otak jenius sang Uciha terahir, karna ia dapat menjelaskan dengan terperinci mengenai Game yang akan mereka mainkan. Namun tiba-tiba raut wajah Naruto menjadi murung dengan memandang sendu Drive Gear yang saat ini ia pegang.

" Hm...apa nanti kita akan mengingat masa la..."

" BERHETI LARI DARI KENYATAAN BAKA DOBE...! "

Seru Sasuke yang sudah geram kepada sahabatnya ini karena secara tidak langsung ia mengingatkan kembali mengenai gadis musim seminya dulu. Naruto kini tertunduk mendapat jawaban Sasuke, jujur ia belum bisa melupakan kenagan bersama gadis lavendernya.

Namun bagaimanapun Naruto harus hidup di dunia nyata bukan hanya angan semata di malam hari. Perlahan Sasuke mulai membuka pembicaraan yang sempat hening sesaat ketika ia membentak temanya.

" Hn...Game ini juga bisa kita jadikan kerja sambilan kita dobe "

" Yoossshh...kita coba pakai alat ini tame "

Setelah menutup pembicaraan mereka kemudian memasang Drive Gear di kepala mereka. Mereka kini mulai berbaring di kamar masing-masing perlahan memejamkan mata menutup berlian biru dan hitam mereka.

Naruto POV

Mataku terpejam setelah aku memakai alat itu...Emmm...apa namanya aku lupa. Setelah beberapa menit aku memejamkan mata, aku rasa mungkin sudah cukup kemudian aku membuka perlahan kedua mataku utuk melihat apa yang terjadi setelah aku memasang Emmm...Drive Gear aku baru ingat nama alat itu. Mataku mengerjap menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke kedua mataku.

'Ahhh...itu dia yang di bilang Sasuke '

Kini di depanku muncul sebuah tulisan –START GAME- aku kemudian menekan tulisan tersebut dan yang terjadi ada cahaya yang menyeruak ke dalam mataku. Aku mengerjapkan kembali mataku yang tadi terpejam akibat cahaya misterius itu (?). kini di depanku terpampang kembali sebuah tulisan – CHOICE YOUR FRACTION- kemudian aku menekan kembali tulisan tersebut dan yang terjadi kini muncul tiga gambar yang sangat familiar di mataku.

' Ini ...desa-desa di duniaku dulu '

Ya kalian tentu tau aku akan memilih desa mana haha...knonoha tentunya. Akupun menekan tulisan di bawah gambar kota konoha dan yang terjadi setelah aku menekan tulisann itu cahaya kembi menyeruak masuk ke mataku dan kini mataku tengah cayaya meredup aku kembali membuka mataku dan yang kini ada di hadapanku yaitu tulisan – CHOICE YOUR COSTUM – kini di depan mataku terdapat banyak sekali model pakaian. Dan yang menjadi pilihanku yaitu baju orange dengan celana panjang hitam dilengkapi dengan jubah berwarna hitam.

Setelah selesai memilih pakaiaan kini saatnya memilih senjata dan senjata yang menjadi pilihanku yaitu sebuah pedang kembar yang berwarna silver. Setelah memilih senjata kini cahaya kembali memaksaku untuk menutup mata. Setelah beberapa detik aku menutup mataku tubuhku terasa sangat ringan dengan hembusan angin yang terasa sangat kencang.

' Tunggu...tubuh ringan dan angin kencang ? '

Aku yang penasaran dengan keadaanku saat ini mulai membuka kembali mataku yang tadi terpejam beberapa saat dan yang kudapati yaitu...

" Uuaaaaaaa...tinggi sekali "

GUBRAG

End Naruto POV

GUBRAG

Sasuke yang mendengar triakan yang begitu familiar di telinganya dan di akhiri dengan dentuman keras dan hal itu cukup membuat sang Uciha melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat ke arah dentuman keras tadi. Setelah sekian lama berjalan akhirnya ia sampai di tujuanya dan yang ia dapati ialah sang Uzumaki yang sangat tidak elitnya tengah memeluk bumi dan hal itu memaksa bibir sang Uciha melengkung ke atas.

" Dasar Dobe "

Naruto kini mulai menegakkan tubuhnya kembali setelah jatuh dari ketinggian 100 meter untung saja ini di dunia Game sehingga tidah ada efek yang berarti pada tubuhnya. Pandanganya kini beralih menatap heran kepada Sasuke yang kini tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

" Cih kau lama sekali dobe "

" Ehhh...sejak kapan kau berdiri di situ tame ? "

" Hn pertanyaan yang tidak usah ku jawab dobe "

Sasuke yang kini memakai jubah hitam seperti Naruto dengan kaos berwarna hitam ditambah sedikit corak merah yang menghiasinya dan juga celana panjang berwarna hitam. Setelah Naruto berdiri sempurna kemudian mulai mendekat kearah sahabatnya itu.

" Hmm...tame sebaiknya kita ber..."

" Cepat dobe ! "

" Oi...dasar tame sialan, tunggu aku ! "

Merekapun mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk berjalan mengelilingi desa konoha untuk mengenag kembali kenangan mereka di desanya ini.

" Tame desa ini masih sama seperti desa kita dulu, bagaimana menurutmu ? ""

" Hn "

" Aku harap jawabanmu itu ' iya' tame "

Memang di Game ini desa-desa di buat semirip mungkin sesuai dengan yang ada di buku sejarah yang ada di musium. Seperti traning ground, batu memorial, Hutan kematian dan masih banyak lagi yang lain. Langkah mereka kinni berhenti di bawah pohon besar yang sangat rindang di area traning ground tim 7 dulu.

" Dobe ? "

" Hn...apa tame "

" cih kata itu milku dasar dobe...kita istirahat dulu di sini dobe "

" hehe...oke kita istirahat di sini sebentar tame "

Merekapun mulai merebahkan tubuh mereka di bawah pohon yang rindang dengan belaian angin yang menerpa tubuh mereka. Mata mereka kini mulai terpejam meninkmati dunia Game ini.

.

.

.

Hinata POV

" Desa ini memang indah seperti yang Ino katakan "

Senyum kini tergambar dengan jelas di wajahku memang sangat indah pemandangan di depanku sebuah padang rumput yang berada di samping pusat kota Konoha. Hmm...kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku tau lokasi hutan ini berada di pinggir kota padahal aku baru masuk ke dalam Game ini beberapa menit yang lalu. Yap karena di Game ini di sediakan peta desa yang berada di menu bar dan itu memang sangat membantu bagi pemain baru seperti aku.

' Hmmm...Dimana mereka berdua berada ? '

Mataku tak henti-hentinya mencari sosok kedua sahabatku yang dari tadi ada di dalam pikiranku.

' mungkin mereka ada di pusat kota '

Aku mulai melangkah menuju pusat kota dengan panduan peta di menu barku. Sambil menggerakan bola mataku ke sekeliling padang ini siapa tau mereka ada di sekitar ini dan bola mataku terhenti ketika melihat dua pemuda yang kini tengah tertidur di bawah pohon yang sangat besar.

" enghh...Hinata "

Mataku membulat sempurna ketika pemuda yang berambut kuning memanggil namaku saat tertidur.

' bagaimana dia tau namaku ? '

Aku yang sangat terkejut akan hal tersebut mulai melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari kedua pemuda tersebut dan mengenai dia yang menyebut namaku tadi bukan suatu alasan jika aku tiba-tiba membangunkan pemuda berambut kuning tersebut.

' Siapa pemuda tersebut ? '

Pikiranku masih setia mencari tau siapa laki-laki tersebut apakah saudaraku, temanku atau...

'ahh...itu mereka'

Karna keasikan memikirkan pemuda tersebut tanpa sadar aku sudah sampai di pusat kota konoha dan kini aku sudah melihat kedu temanku di salah satu tempat duduk.

" SAKURA, INI...! "

Sambil berlari aku meneriakan nama merek berdua mengabaikan tatapan risih dari pemain lain yang berada di dekatku.

End Hinata POV

" Ehh...Ino itu Hinata bukan ? "

Sakura yang mendengar namanya di panggil kini menolehkan wajahnya kearah suara yang memanggilnya tadi. Senyuman kini terlihat dengan jelas di wajah Sakura yang mendapati sahabatnya yang sedari tadi mereka tunggu akhirnya datang juga.

Hinata kini memandang kedua sahabatnya dengan sangat senang hingga tanpa ia sadari tubuhnya terus mendekat untuk memeluk kedua sahabatnya itu. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka mengakhiri reuni meraka (?). Mata bulan Hinata kini memandang pakaian sakuara yang sangat pas menurutnya dengan balutan baju berlengan panjang berwwarna putih di tambah rok putih yang menghiasi kaki jenjengnya. Sedangkn Ino memakai pakaian yang terkesan err...seksi dengan baju ketat berlengan pendek berwarna ungu dibalut jaket berwarna putih ditambah celana ¾ berwarna senada dengan bajunya.

Sedangkan Hinata memakai pakaian berwarna putih gading dengan jaket putih yang menyelimutinya ditambah celana ¾ berwarna hitam yang terkesan sangat manis.

" Kau lama sekali Hinata, apa tadi kau tersesat ? "

" Ano...maaf Sakura aku tadi memang tersesat "

" Ok keterlambatanmu kami maafkan...Hinata ! "

" Iya Sakura ? "

" Kau...kau sangat cantik Hinata, pas dengan pakaian yang kau pakai pasti banyak pemuda di Game ini yang terpesona dengan kecantikanmu "

" K...ka..lian ju...ga sa...ngat can..nt..ik "

" Hei...hei Sakura kau jangan menggoda Hinata terus "

Hinata yang wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna kini menundukan kepalanya untuk menenangkan emosinya yang kini tengah di landa rasa malu. Ino yang melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu hanya terkikik geli mamang sahabatnya itu orangnya sangat pemalu apalagi jika berhubungan dengan seorang pria.

" Hmm...ok..ok Ino, aku suka melihat sahabat kita yang satu ini jika sedang tersipu malu..hehe "

" Baik karna kita sudah berkumpul...mari kita belanja baju "

" Ano...ini kan dunia Game Ino "

" Loh memang kenapa Hinata...kita kan tetap bisa memakainya di dunia Game ini "

" Seperti itukah Ino...tapi.."

" Sudah ga usah pake tapi-tapian Hinata kamu ikuti saja kami jika memang tidak mau membeli pakaian..ayo Ino kita berangkat "

Hinata yang merasa pendapatnya tidak di dengarkan oleh kedua sahabatnya kini hanya mengalah dan mulai berjalan melangkah mengekor kedua sahabatnya itu.

' aku hanya ingin memberi tau mereka bahwa kita masih...'

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang merasa sudah cukup untuk beristirahat di bawah pohon yang rindang itu kini mulai mendudukan tubuh mereka dan mereka kini mulai membicarakan mengenai karakter yang mereka mainkan di dunia Game ini.

" Tame ?...Kau tadi memilih mana jenis apa ? "

" Hn Air dan Petir, kau bagaiman ?"

" hehe...aku Angi dan Api, apa sanjata apa yang kau pilih tadi berubah tame ? "

" Darimana kau tau dobe ? "

" Senjataku juga berubah tame, pedang sepasangku yang tadi berwarna silver tetapi seteah aku sampai di dunia ini warnanya berubah menjadi hitam di tambah sisi tirusnya berwarna merah, senjatamu bagai mana tame ? "

" Hn pedangku berudah warna menjadi warna hitam kelam dan sedikit terasa lebih berat dobe "

" Hmmm...mungkin memang kerja sistemnya tame "

Setelah berbincang cukup lama akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk melangkah menuju pusat kota Konoha. Sesekalimereka menengok sisi kanan dan kiri untuk memanjakan mata mereka dengan suasana di desa konoha. Namun karna keasikan mengamati apa yang berada di sisi jalan mereka tidak melihat ada seseorang di hadapan mereka sehingga ...

BRUGH

Mereka menabrak seseorang yang berada di depan mereka.

.

.

.

Flass Back di lokasi Ino DKK

" Hmm...bagaimana aku bisa lupa "

" Kau benar Ino...hmm, Hinata kenapa kau baru memberi tau kami ? "

" Maaf Sakura, Ino...Tapi tadi sebelum kita kesini aku akan memberi tau kalian, kalau kita masih pemain baru tentu uang yang kita miliki tidak seberapa tapi kalian tidak mau mendengarkan perkataanku "

Ucap Hinata yang kini menunduk karna merasa di marahi (?) oleh kedua temanya. Kini mereka hanya bisa melihat pakaian yang terpampang di depan mereka dengan wajah yang lesu.

" Hmmm...Ino,Hinata aku mau pergi sebentar ke luar kalian tunggu sembentar disini ok "

" Oke kami tunggu di sini dan ...jangan terlalu lama Sakura !"

Seru Ino yangkini memandang punggung sahabatnya yang mulai menjauh dari hadapanya. Kini tinggal Ino dan Hinata yang tengah duduk di dalam toko pakaian. Sudah 10 menit mereka menunggu Sakura rasa kawatir kini mulai meraba hati mereka.

" Hinata sebaiknya kita mencari Sakura in sudah terlalu lama ia belum juga kembali "

Hinata hanya menganggukan kepala pertanda setuju untuk mencari sahabatnya itu. Merekapun berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka untuk keluar dari toko.

End Flass Back

BRUGH

" Hei...kalau berjalan lihat kedepan BAKA...! "

' Suara ini seperti...'

Batin mereka berdua yang merasa sangat familiar dengan suara seseorang yang mereka tabrak tadi. Seketika itu juga Naruto dan Sasuke memandang seseorang yang ditabraknya tadi mata mereka menajam mulut mereka kaku hanyaa untuk meminta maaf. Mematung karna syok itu yang tengah di alami oleh mereka setelah memandang seseorang yang mereka tabrak tadi.

" Hei...! kenapa kalian memandangku seperti itu, kalian..."

Ucapanya terhenti ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri dan langsung memeluknya. Wajah wanita itu kini memerah mendapat pelukan secara tiba-tiba dari orang yang tidak di kenalnya.

" Sakura "

.

.

.

TBC

Huuuh...akhirnya bisa di selesaikan chapter ini. Apa kabar para pembaca sekalian...ok mungkin chap ini lama banget di karenakan laptop yang biasa di gunakan buat nulis kemarin di pinjem, sekali lagi author mohon maaf ( mbungkuk 90 ' ) dan maaf jika alurnya menjadi lambat di chap ini.

Berhubung sudah bulan ramadan author mengucapkan selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan.

FFN ini memang terinspirasi dari Anime SAO dan itu hanya sebatas Inspirasi bukan berarti nyontek ceritanya lho...memang ada beberapa yang Author ambil dari Anime SAO.

Kritik dan saran selalu Author terima...

Dan untuk yang kurang suka dengan FFN ini mending ga usah baca takut kena gejala muntah-munth, diare DLL

Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya. Dan trimakasih sudah mau membaca :-)

R&R


	7. Chapter 7

"Hei...! kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu, kalian..."

Ucapan gadis tersebut tiba-tiba terhenti ketika Sasuke memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. Wajah gadis tersebut kini sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus ketika mendapat pelukan secara tiba-tiba dari seorang pria yang belum sama sekali ia kenal.

" Sakura "

Bisik Sasuke di telinga gadis bersurai musim semi itu. Tubuh Sakura terasa membatu ia tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya sama sekali pikiranya masih syok dan belum bisa mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Mata hitam Sasuke kini terpejam menikmati pelukan hangat yang selama ini ia rindukan perlahan namun pasti sebulir demi sebulir air mata kini mulai terlihat terjatuh menuju tanah dari mata kelam Sasuke.

.

.

.

" Nee...dimana si jidat lebar itu ?, katanya tadi pergi sebentar "

" Ano...Ino mungkin Sakura seda..."

" HINATA lihat itu...!"

Seru Ino sambil menunjuk sepasang pemuda dan pemudi yang kini tengah berpelukan. Mata silver Hinata kini mulai menyelusuri arah yang tengah di tunjuk tangan lentik sahabatnya itu. Matanya melebar mengetahui sahabatnya kini tengah dipeluk oleh laki-laki yang tidak mereka kenal.

" SAKURA...!"

Triakan Ino kini sukses mengembalikan pikiran Sakura yang sempat pergi entah kemana. Kini setelah sadar secara sempurna mengenai apa yang terjadi Sakura kemudian menjauhkan laki-laki tersebut dengan mendorong dada bidang Sasuke menjauh darinya.

" Dasar MESUM...! Lepaskan aku ...! "

Usaha Sakura untuk lepas dari pelukan sang Uchiha akhirnya membuahkan hasil perlahan tubuh Sasuke mundur ke belakang menjauh dari kehangatan yang masih ia rindukan. Tubuh tegap dang sangat menawan Sasuke kini berdiri dengan kokoh, mata hitam yang selalu tidak mau lepas dari mata jade yang semakin ia pandang semakin ia terhanyut kedalamnya kini mulai berhenti mengeluarkan air mata.

Sedangkan Naruto...? kini Naruto menggeser pandanganya kearah triakan yang tadi sempat mengganggu momen romantis SasuSaku.

DEG

Matanya membulat sempurna ketia melihat wanita yang selama ini sangat ia rindukan kehadiranya kini berada di depan matanya, seolah takdir telah mempermainkanya kemarin ia di suguhi dengan kematian kekasihnya namun sekarang ia kembali hadir dihadapanya hanya berjarak beberapa meter. Bayangan tentang kejadian yang sangat menyayat hatinya kini mulai melayang di pikiranya memaksa permata biru sang pemuda mengeluarkan air matanya.

' H...hii...na...ta...'

' Apa itu benar kau Hinata ? '

"HINATA...!"

Sedetik kemudian Naruto bangkit dari kekagetanya dan mulai melangkah mendekat dengan tak henti-hentinya menggumamkan nama gadis yang selama ini ia sangat rindukan.

GREB

" Hinata aku...aku...aku sangat merindukanmu "

Kata yang secara tidak sadar terlontar dari sang Uzumaki mampu membuat wajah putih salju milik Hinata menjadi berwarnah merah matanya membulat sempurna takala mendapat pelukan yang sangat nyaman namun sangat mengguncang batinya. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan pelukan dari orang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal.

Pelukan Naruto semakin mengerat, air mata yang sudah ia tahan kini sudah mengalir deras membasahi pipi sang Uzumaki. Perasaan hangat kini menjalar di hati sang Uzumaki, menggatikan rasa sakit yang selama ini bersarang di hatinya.

' Mereka sungguh romantis ' (?)

Gumam Ino yang menatap iri pada kedua sahabatnya yang kini tengah di peluk pria-pria tampan.

" Hei...! kau lepaskan sahabatku dasar duren sialan...! "

Sebuah triakan dari Sakura kini sudah menyadarkan lamunan Ino, tangan putihnya bergerak cepat menarik sahabatnya yang tadi di peluk agar bisa terlepas menjauh dari duren (?). Usahanyapun berhasil kini sang gadis lavender sudah terlepas dari pelukan Naruto, sedangkan Naruto ?. ia melangkah mundur mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

" Hei dobe sadarlah...jangan ditambah lagi muka idiotmu itu "

" Cih sialan kau tame "

" Hn"

Naruto yang sempat melamun setelah melepas peukanya kini sudah sadar kembali setelah sahabatnya menyadarkanya dari lamunanya. Naruto kini melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah sahabatnya.

" Aku tidak percaya ini tame ternyata mereka masih hidup "

" Hn"

" cih apa tidak ada konsonan lain selain HN tame ? "

" Hn "

" Hmm "

Merekapun mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke tiga perempuan yang sedari tadi menjadi pokok pembicaraan mereka. Tatapan mata biru dan hitam yang kini tengah memperhatikan secara intens kini mulai menjadi meredup menyadari Sakura dan Hinata yang di dunia ini tidak sama dengan yang di dunianya dulu.

" Hn tapi mereka tidak sama dobe "

" Hmm... kau benar tame, tapi aku akan tetap berusaha mendapatkanya "

" Hn... kali ini kau benar dobe "

" Hei kalian ! "

Triak Sakura yang merasa di abaikan setelah tadi terjadi insiden di peluk secara tiba-tiba oleh Sasuke. Sedangkan yang di panggil hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan tindakan tersebut kini sudah menyulut api peperangan di antara mereka.

" Kalian...! ayo bertarung ! "

" Hn...sepertinya ini akan menyenangkan dobe ? "

Seringai Sasuke yang selama ini belum pernah terlihat setelah kematian Sakura kini terlukis kembali di wajah Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto kini sudah senyum lima jari yang membuat salah satu perempuan di situ memerah (?).

" Haha...kau benar tame ini akan sangat menyenangkan "

Kini Sakura tengah mengirimkan tantangan PVP kepada Sasuke sedangkan Hinata kini sudah mengirimkan tantanganya kepada Naruto.

SEND

" Emmm ...tame bagaimana cara menerima tantanganya "

GUBRAG

Para perempuan yang tengah serius menantang para pria tiba-tiba swetdrop masal ...yah kalian tau kenapa kejadian ini bisa terjadi.

" Cih...dasar baka dobe "

" Hei...kenapa kau mengataiku tame dasa baka "

" Hn...lihat ini dobe "

Sasuke kemudian membuka menu barnya kemudian menekan tulisan TERIMA di menubarnya. Naruto kemudian mengikuti langkah sahabatnya itu tak lama setelah menekan tulisan itu kini muncul pagar pembatas yang transparan mengelilingi mereka berempat.

" Hmmm...ini sangat membosankan, aku hanya jadi penonton "

Celetuk Ino yang kini tengah memperhatikan kedua sahabatnya yang akan segera memulai pertarunganya.

" mereka akan memulai pertarungan "

" ini tidak adil perempuan melawan laki-laki "

" mereka sangat tampan " (?)

Itu komentar dari beberapa penonton yang kini sedang berdiri untuk menonton sebuah pertarungan perdana di Game ini.

BATTLE START

.

.

.

" Ini sangat menarik baru beberapa jam yang lalu game ini di buka kini sudah ada yang memulai pertarungan "

Senyuman kini tergambar dengan jelas di wajah seorang yang kini tengah duduk di kursi kebesaranya.

" Benar tuan ini semakin menarik mengingat ada keturunan Hyuga, Haruno dan Yamanaka yang ikut bermain di dalam game ini "

" Kau benar Obito, ini akan menjadi semakin menarik aku akan masuk di fraksi Kumogakure agar bisa berhadapan dengan mereka, tolong persiapkan semuanya Obito "

" Baik Toneri sama "

" Ohh...tolong sekalian buatkan aku secangkir kopi dengan sedikit gula dengan krim "

" Baik tuan "

Obito pun melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan membawa dokumen-dokumen yang akan ia kerjakan.

Toneri POV

' Hmmm...ini sangat menarik setelah sekian lama kita tidak bertemu, ternyata kita akan berjumpa di dalam dunia game '

Takdir memang sangat luar biasa setelah aku kalah dalam turnamen internasional oleh seorang gadis akhirnya kini aku akan memberikan apa yang namanya kekalahan.

Flass Back

" Kau hanyalah sorang perempuan yang lemah, menyerahlah Hyuga ! "

" Jika kau menungguku menyerah maka kau tidak akan mendapatkanya Toneri "

TENG TENG

Bunyi bel tanda di mulainya pertandingan kini sudah berbunyi aku semakin menyempurnakan kuda-kudaku. Tatapanku terkunci pada pergerakan Hyuga di depanku yang sedang memasang kuda-kuda yang hanya di miliki oleh clan Hyuga.

" HYAAATTT "

Aku maju terlebih dahulu dengan mengayunkan pukulan mautku namun ia berhasil menghindar dengan menggeser tubuhnya ke samping kanan. Dan ia mengayunkan pukulanya kearah ulu hatiku akupun menghindar walaupun sedikir terkena pukulanya namun aku tetap dapat selamat dari pukulanya itu. Akupun mundur beberapa langkah untuk memperbaiki kuda-kuda .

" Apa hanya segini kemampuan dari seorang Hyuga ? kau mengecewakanku Hyuga "

" Tetap konsentrasi, abaikan apa yang di ucapkan musuhmu ! "

Terikan dari ketua clan Hyuga kepada anak keduanya yang sekarang tengah menjadi musuhku. Ia semakin menajamkan matanya kuda-kuda semakin ia persiapkan menjadi tanda ia telah siap menerima seranganku. Aku mulai mempersiapkan serangan berikutnya kakiku mulai melangkah mendekat untuk melancarkan serangan berikutnya.

Setelah jarak kami semakin berkurang dan kini ia sudah dalam jangkauan tendanganku aku mulai mengayunkan kakiku ke arah kepala si Hyuga itu. Namun tak kusangka ia menahan seranganku menggunakan satu tangan dan ia membalas seranganku dengan tangan yang kini tengah bebas akupun tak tinggal diam aku memutar tubuhku ke luar untuk menghindari pukulanya.

Akupun kembali mengambil jarak denganya namun tak ku sangka ia mengambil langkah untuk mendekat ke tubuhku namun aku yang telat menyadari tindakanya kini harus merasakan akibatnya. Ia melontarkan pukulanya ke ulu hatiku dan pukulanya sukses mendarat di sasaranya.

UHUK

Mulutku mengeluarkan darah setelah menerima dengan telak pukulanya itu akupun kembali mengambil langkah mundur..

' cih sial ini sangat sakit '

Nafasku semakin memburu menahan rasa sakit yang kini menjalar di dadaku mataku menjadi semakin berat bayangan-banyangn kini menjadi berlapis di mataku.

' cih jangan sekarang, aku tidak mungkin kalah dari seorang Hyuga '

Tubuhku semakin berat untuk berdiri tegap mataku semakin berat untuk terbuka, samar-samar aku melihat ia semakin mendekat ia mengayunkan tanganya kearah dadaku aku yang baru saja menerima pukulan mautnya tidak bisa mengelak dari pukulanya. Tubuhku terpental ke belakang setelah menerima pukulanya itu. Dadaku menjadi sesak mataku menjadi rabun pandanganku mulai menghitam dan terakhir yang ku lihat wasit yang tengah menghitung kekalahanku.

' Cih sial ! '

Beberapa menit setelahnya

' UGHHH'

Dadaku masih terasa sangat sesak untuk mengambil nafas aku mulai membuka mataku dan yang ku dapati hanya ada warna putih dan bau obat yang menyeruak ke dalam hidungku.

' Hmm...ini di ruang kesehatan '

" Dan pemenang dari turnamen Junior High School tingkat Nasional ini adalah...Hyuga Hinata "

Suara juri kini menggema di seluruh arena pertarungan dengan wasit yang tengah mengangkat tangan Hinata keatas pertanda bahwa dia telah memenagkan pertandinganya itu.

" Cih aku tidak akan melupakan penghinaan ini Hyuga, tunggu kau pasti akan merasakan apa yang namanya kekalahan "

End Flass Back

Aku memegang dadaku yang masih terasa sesak mengingat kenangan tiga tahun yang lalu di turnamen beladiri Nasional aku mulai mengatur nafasku kembali.

" Ini akan menjadi pembalasan yang menyakitkan Hyuga "

Mataku terpejam merasakan angin yang sumilir dari jendela yang kini terbuka, Aku mulai terlelap di bangku kerjaku menginat banyak sekali pekerjaan yang aku kerjakan hari ini.

End Toneri POV

.

.

.

" Mari kita mulai menari nona-nona "

Seru Naruto yang kini tengah siap mendapat serangan dari musuhnya itu.

" Cih kau seperti Pcycopat dobe "

" Heee...seperti itukan tame "

" Hn "

Mata biru bertemu mata bulan sedangkan mata jade bertemu dengan mata hitam kini mereka tengah menatap musuh mereka di hadapan mereka. Kini Hinata tengah memperkokoh kuda-kudanya begitupun Sakura yang tengah mempersiapkan serangannya. Sedangkan Naruto ? dia malah berdiri melipat tanganya di dadanya dan Sasuke ? dia masih berdiri dengan memasukan kedua tanganya dengan wajah emmm...datar.

" Kalian jangan meremehkan kami...! "

" Hn "

" HEI...! JAWABAN MACAM APA ITU...! "

" Hn "

" Dia sangat menyebalkan Hinata "

Sakurapun berlari menuju arah Sasuke, Sasukepun hanya menatap bosan Sakura yang kini tengah berlari. Begitupun Hinata yang kini tengah berlari menuju arah Naruto sedangkan Naruto hanya menyeringai melihat kedatangan Hinata.

Di arena Sakura Sasuke

Kini Sakura sudah berjarak satu meter di hadapan Sasuke iapun kini melanyangkan pukulan terkuatnya kearah muka datar Sasuke.

SANAROO

Dengan reflek seorang pahlawan shinobi Sasuke dengan mudahnya menghindar dari pukulan Sakura dengan menggeser tubuhnya kesamping, Sakura akhirnya terdorong ke depan akibat pukulanya tidak mengenai sasaranya matanya kini terpejam menunggu tubuhnya berbenturan dengan tanah dan di situlah tangan Sasuke yang selalu di dalam saku kini mulai terangkat dan dengan sigap ia melingkarkanya di pinggang Sakura.

Posisi mereka kini seperti seorang pangeran dan putri yang sedang berdansa menikmati alunan musik (?).

GREB

Kini posisi Sasuke tengah memeluk pinggang Sakura yang kini berada di bawah Sasuke wajah mereka begitu dekat tinggal beberapa Cm lagi hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Mata Sakura yang terpejam kini mulai terbuka menampakan iris jadenya, matanya kini tengah menatap lurus mata kelam Sasuke yang juga terpaku menatap mata Sakura mereka terdiam beberapa detik.

' Tampan sekali wajhnya jika dari sini '

' Dia sangat cantik, tidang berbeda dengan yang dulu '

" Hn...kau begitu berat nona Haruno "

" Ehhhh...apa yang kau katakan, LEPASKAN...! "

" Hn...Baiklah "

GUBRAG

"Ittaii...apa yang kau lakukan dasar menyebalkan...! "

" Aku hanya menuruti apa yang kau mau nona Haruno "

" Kau...kau..kau MENYEBALKAN...! Raskan ini "

Sakura mulai bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya kemarahan kini sudah di pucuk kepalanya. Tangan kananya mengepal dan diayunkannya ke arah muka Sasuke namun pukulanya kembali meleset dari sasaranya, Sasuke berhasil menghindar kembali dari pukulan Sakura. Sasuke memegang dan menghentikan lengan Sakura yang tengah melesat di samping kepala Sasuke. Jadilah kini posisi Sasuke berada di dekat wajah Sakura, Sasuke tidak menyia-nyiakan momen tersebut.

" Kau sangat cantik Sakura, aku sangat merindukanmu "

Wajah Sakura memerah mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, Sakura akhirnya menatap ke wajah Sasuke yang berada sangat dekat di samping wajahnya. Sasuke yang melihat rona merah di kedua pipi Sakura kini mulai tersenyum (?).

Seketika Sakura terhipnotis oleh tatapan sang Uchiha sehingga waktu yang ia rasakan seperti berhenti sejenak memberi waktu untuk melihat lebih lama wajah Sasuke.

" Ekhmm...namaku Sasuke nona, bukan Kau atau Kau "

" Heee...aku tidak tanya siapa namamu, dasar s*al*n "

" Hmmm mungkin di lain waktu kau akan membutuhkanya nona Haruno "

" TIDAK AKAN PERNAH...! "

" Mungkin akan saya akhiri pertarungan ini Sakura "

Sakura hanya menatap bingung kearah wajah Sasuke yang masih menampakan senyumanya. Sasuke kemudian melepaskan kembali lengan Sakura dan dengan sigap ia mengunci pergerakan Sakura dengan cara menjatuhkan tubuh Sakura ke tanah dan menginci pergelangan tanganya ke punggung.

" Sebaiknya kau menyerah Sakura "

" Dalam mimpimu ...! "

" Hn "

Sasuke kemudian mulai menggerakan tanganya untuk membuat Sakura menyerah.

" HAHA...HAHA...KAU...HAHA...JANGAN..."

" Menyerahlah nona Haruno "

" HAHA...LEPAS..HAHA..KAN...AKU...HAHA...MENYERAH..."

Kalah hanya dengan menggerakan jari di pinggang perempuan memang bukan gaya Sasuke. Tapi karna ia tidak mungkin akan melukai gadis musim seminya itu akhirnya ia memilih menggunakan cara ini untuk membuat gadisnya menyerah.

GAME OVER

.

.

.

" Mereka sedang menari apa sedang bertarunng sih ? hehehe...aku lupa memberi taumu Sakura bagaimana cara memakai jurusnya "

Ino yang menyadari kecerobohanya hanya tertawa hambar melihat sahabatnya kalah hanya dengan di beri sentuhan jari di pinggang.

" Entahlah tapi sepertinya sedang menari "

" Heee...Siapa kau ? "

"Ehhh...kita belum kenalan yah, hehe "

' Siapa lelaki ini, penampilanya sungguh mencurigakan '

"Namaku SAI, Shimamura Sai "

Diarena Naruto dan Hinata

.

.

.

TBC

Hai para pembaca sekalian trimakasih udah mau baca FFN ini. Dan kalau sempat tinggalkan Review buat mengkritik atau memberi saaran. Dan mohon maaf masih banyak yang typo...

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...

R&R


	8. Chapter 8

**LOG OUT**

.

.

.

 **Di arena Naruto dan Hinata**

(di waktu yang sama seperti pertarungan sasusaku)

" HYAAA...! "

" Ini akan menarik Hime "

Hinata yang sudah menyiapkan serangan untuk menyerang Naruto kini tengah berlari dengan tangan kanan yang tadinya bebas kini tengah memegang pegangan dari ujung Pedang Damaskus.

.

Pedang Damaskus :

Pedang yang di gunakan oleh pasukan muslim ketika melawan pasukan eropa pada perang salib. Pasukan eropa pada saat itu di kejutkan oleh Pedang Damaskus yang mampu menembus baju zirah bahkan mampu membelah temeng.

Ciri khas Pedang Damaskus adalah Pattern atau Pola Air di permukaanya. Pembuatan pedang ini menggunakan teknologi nano ketika menempa pedang.

.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata kini tengah berlari menuju arahnya menyunggingkan senyumnya kearah Hinata. Setelah jarak Naruto sudah berada dalam jangkauan pedang Hinata, kemudian Hinata mengayunkan pedangnya kearah leher Naruto.

" Kau masih terlalu lambat Hime "

Naruto yang telah membaca pergerakan Hinata dengan mudahnya menghindari serangan itu dengan merendahkan dirinya. Pedang Damaskus Hinata hanya mampu mengenai satu helai rambut Naruto. Mata Hinata mengikuti pergerakan tubuh Naruto yang bergerak ke bawah seketika mata mereka bertemu ( slow motion ). Sebuah ide jail kini terpikirkan oleh Naruto dang dengan sigap ia...

" KYAAAAAA...! "

Memegang pinggul Hinata menggunakan kedua tangan , Hinata yang kaget lantas bertriak sejai-jadinya. Triakan kencang Hinata kini menarik perhatian semua penonton, semua mata kini tengah memandang Hinata dan Naruto.

" Mereka sangat romantis "

" Dasar pria mesum "

"Beruntung sekali laki-laki itu "

" Kucing ku " (?)

Naruto yang masih tersenyum kini mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas menatap wajah Hinata yang kini memerah sempurna akibat perlakuanya itu.

" KYAAAA...!...LEPASKAN DASAR MESUM, HENTAI, ECHI...! "

BUGH

BRAK

Namun tanpa Naruto sadari, Hinata dengan reflek yang bagus langsung menendang wajah Naruto, beberapa kali berguling berakhir dengan wajah tampanya menabrak tiang listrik.

" Uh..Hime kau sangat menakutkan "

" Rasakan itu dasar pria mesum "

Dengan tangan yang masih bergetar dan jantung yang berdetak lebih cepat dari sewajarnya Hinata kini memperkuat kuda-kudanya untuk serangan berikutnya. Dengan kuda-kuda yang sempurna dan Pedang Damaskus yang mata pedangnya kini mengarah kearah Naruto yang masih terduduk di bawah tiang.

" Teknik diaktifkan... _Suiton Hahonryu No Jutsu "_

Ucap Hinata mengaktifkan tekniknya aura Mana berwarna biru laut kini tengah keluar dari tubuh Hinata dan perlahan menyelimuti Pedang Damaskusnya sampai di ujung mata pedang aura itu berubah menjadi air yang berbentuk bola kecil seperti bola tenis.

Naruto yang sedang terduduk memblakangi Hinata kini mulai membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat apa yang tengah Hinata lakukan. Mata biru safirnya kini membulat sempurna ketika melihat Hinata yang telah mengaktifkan jurusnya untuk menyerang Naruto.

" Ini gawat "

Raut wajah Naruto kini telah berubah menjadi kawatir pasalnya dia kini telah terdesak oleh jurus Hinata yang siap melesat kapanpun Hinata mau.

" Rasakan ini...! "

" Uaaaaa Ka-san...! "

BUMMMM

Debu-debu kini berterbangan ketika jurus tersebut di lesatkan kearah Naruto mata Hinata kini menyipit mencari tubuh Naruto yang tadi menjadi sasaran jurusnya. Matanya seketika melebar mendapati tubuh Naruto yang masih terduduk tanpa goresan sama sekali pada tubuhnya.

Flass Back

" Rasakan ini ...! "

" Uaaaa ka-san "

' Cepat berfikir Naruto, cepat Naruto...ah pakai jurus itu saja "

" _Katon Hosenka No Jutsu "_

Kini aura berwarna merah kehitaman telah menyelimuti tubuh Naruto, tangan Naruto kini terjulur kedepan dengan telapak tanganya terarah ke serangan yang di lepaskan oleh Hinata. Aura Mana Naruto kini telah terkumpul di telapak tenganya seketika aura tersebut berubah menjadi bola api berukuran sedang.

Seketika itu juga bola api Naruto melesat dengan sangat cepat menimbulkan debu yang berterbangn di sekitarnya akibat gesekan bola api dengan udara. Jurus Naruto kini telah siap menghadang serangan Hinata yang kini sudah berjarak 4 meter di depan Naruto.

BUUMM

Kedua jurus itu pun kini bertabrakan menghasilkan uap air dan debu yang berterbangan menutupi mata Hinata dan Naruto untuk melihat keadaan musuh mereka.

Flass Back off

" Hah selamat...tadi itu hampir saja "

.

.

.

" Hee...kenapa kau memperkenalkan dirimu ? "

" Hmmm...eh iya knapa aku memperkenalkan diriku ya. Mungkin aku ingin berkenalkan denganmu nona "

' Kenapa laki-laki ini, ia sangat mencuigakan "

" Terus setelah berkenalan...? "

" Menurut buku yang aku baca ketika kita mengenalkan nama kita kepada orang lain maka mereka akan bersahabat "

" Haaah...ekhm,,..Terus ketika kita sudah menjadi sahabat ? "

" Hmmm...itu belum aku temukan di dalam buku ini nona "

" Hm ...dasar laki-laki aneh "

" Hn "

 **Naruto & Hinata**

Hinata yang menyadari seranganya berhasil di gagalkan oleh Naruto kembali merapatkan kuda-kudanya untuk serangan berikutnya. Ujung Pedang Damaskus Hinata kini terarah ke arah Naruto yang masih terduduk, pandanganya menajam detik berikutnya Hinata kini sudah melesat ke arah Naruto dengan Pedang Damaskus yang siap menebas kepala musuhnya.

" Kau sangat agresif Hime "

Naruto yang menyadari kedatangan Hinata kini tersenyum dan menyiapkan sebuah ide jail untuk mengalahkan hianata. Hinata yang merasa Naruto kini sudah berada dalam jangkauan pedangnya kemudian bersiap menebas leher Naruto.

" Rarakan ini dasar laki-laki mesu... "

Tanpa Hinata sadari Naruto yang posisinya masih terduduk menjulurkan kakinya ke depan untuk menghadang kaki Hinata. Alhasil Hinata yang sudah berlari kencang tersandung kaki Naruto yang terjulur ke depan hal itu membuat keseimbangan tubuh Hinata kini goyah. Mata indah Hinata kini terpejam bersiap merasakan sakit karna membentur tanah.

" KYAAAA "

BUGH

' Loh...tidak terasa sakit dan em...terasa empuk '

Setelah Hinata yakin sepenuhnya bahwa ia tidak jatuh ketanah sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya ini.

DEG

' Kenapa ada samudra di sini ? .tunggu ini mata seseorang sungguh indah '

CUP

' Lembut... benda apa yang menyentuh pipiku tadi ? '

" Hei Hime kau sangat cantik jika di lihat dari dekat,... apa kau mau aku cium lagi Hime ? "

' S-Su-uua-ara ii-ni j-jang-ngan b-il-lan-ng k-kal-au k-kam-mi...'

" KYAAAA "

.

.

.

" Apah ... ! "

" Ada apa sih, kau laki-laki yang sangan brisik "

" Ahhhh...maaf Ino, aku sudah menemukan apa yang menjadi pertanyaanmu tadi ? "

" Hee...memang apa yang aku tanyakan tadi ? "

" Hn...kau masih muda tapi sudah pik..."

" KYAAAAA... HINATA...! "

Ucapan Sai yang terpotong oleh triakan Ino yang menyebut sangat keras sahabatnya itu. Kini Sai tengah menatap heran kepada Ino yang mengacungkan tanganya kearah pertarungan Naruto dan Hinata. Pandangan Sai kini mengikuti arah jemari lentik Ino ke arena pertarungan Hinata dan Naruto.

" Kedua sahabatmu memang suka laki-laki yang romantis Ino '

" Huh...apa yang kau katakan Sai ? "

" Hmmm ...apa yang ada di pikiranku tentunya "

" Hm...ini tidak baik "

Ucap Ino yang kini mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Naruto dan Hinata yang kini tengah berada di area pertempuranya. Setelah debu dan uap air menghilang dari arena itu mata Ino menyipit mendapati tubuh mungil sahabatnya itu tengah menindih laki-laki yang menjadi lawanya tadi.

" Ini sungguh tidak baik...dia pasti tidak akan kuat menahanya "

" Hei ...nona sebenarnya apa yang kau katakan "

" Dia...dia akan... "

.

.

.

 **Naruto & Hinata**

" Pingsan...hei Hime sadarlah "

 **GAME OVER**

Wajah Naruto kini terlihat sangat kawatir mendapati Hinata yang kini tengah pingsan di pelukanya. Pertarungan Naruto dan Hinata pun kini sudah seleSai dengan Naruto yang menang dalam pertarungan tersebut.

" Hei Hime sadarlah "

"..."

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung berdiri dan membopong tubuh Hinata ke tempat yang sejuk agar Hinata dapat cepat bangun dari pingsanya itu.

 **Ino & Sai**

" Hah sudah ku duga dia akan pingsan dalam posisi tersebut "

" Kedua temanmu memang sangat aneh Ino"

" Hei...hei apa-apaan ucapanmu Sai, secara tidak langsung kau juga menganggapku aneh "

Ucapan Sai mampu menarik perhatian Ino yang semula tengah memperhatika Naruto yang tengah mencoba membangunkan Hinata. Kemudian ia juga mendapai Sakura yang kini tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan muka yang sedih.

" Huaaaaa...hiks Ino, aku kalah dari si pantat ayam hiks "

' hmm... mungkin benar teman-temanku agak aneh '

" Sudahlah sakuara jangan menagis, wajahmu terlihat jelek ketika sedang sedih Sakura "

Ino yang mendengar tangisan Sakura segera memeluk tubuh Sakura untuk memenagkan Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke yang kini berjalan di blakangnya muncul perempatan di kepalanya karena sebuat barunta selain teme dari si dobe.

" Cih "

Decih Sasuke yang kini tengah berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang masuk di saku celananya di belakan tubuh Sakura.

" Maaf Sakura aku lupa memberi taumu bagaiMana mengaktifkan jurusnya "

" Tidak apa-apa hiks...Huuaaa..."

" Sudah –sudah lebih baik kita sekarang menolong Hinata Sakura "

" Ayo Ino "

Sakura dan Ino kemudian mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah arena pertarungan Naruto dan hinta. Mata mereka seketika membulat menyadari arena tersebut telah kosong dan hanya menyisakan debu bekas pertarungan mereka.

" Hah...diMana Hinata ?, apa laki-laki tadi menculiknya ?"

Mereka berdua berlari kearah arena tempat Naruto dan Hinata tadi bertempur mencari keberadaan Hinata yang kini entah berada di Mana. Mata mereka kini terus menyusuri tempat pertarungan tadi dengan raut wajah yang sangat kawatir akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk dengan sahabatnya itu.

" Bagai Mana ini Sakura, diMana Hinata ? "

" Hee...kenapa kau tanya aku Ino, kau kan lihat tadi aku masih bertarung dengan si pantat ayam, seharusnya aku yang menanyakan pertanyaan itu kepadamu Ino karena sedari tadi kan kau yang mengawasi kami bertarung "

" Hee...itu ...itu tadi kan kau yang datang dan menangis jadi aku menolongmu terlebih dahulu Sakura "

" Hiks...hiks...lalu Hinata hiks diMana Ino ? "

" Sudah jangan menangis Sakura, lebih baik kita cari Hinata di sekitar sini "

" He'em "

.

.

.

Sai & Sasuke

" Mereka memang bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh ? "

Ucap Sai yang melihat prilaku yang tidak wajar dari Ino dan Sakura. Dan Sasuke ?...dia masih terbengong menyadari sesuatu hal yang aneh pada diri Sakura.

' B-bagai Mana bisa '

Batin Sasuke yang kini tengah memperhatikan tingkah gadis musim seminya itu. Sasuke yang menyadari seseorang yang sangat ia kenal kini tengah berada di hadapanya mulai mendekat kearahnya.

" Sai ? "

" Ya ada apa...eh dari Mana kau tau namaku ? "

" Hn ayo ikut aku..."

" Hmmm...itu bukan jawaban dari pertanyaanku tadi "

Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Sai kini Sasuke terus melangkah ke depan menuju ke tempat kedua gadis tersebut. Sai yang sebelumnya mengabaikan ajakan dari Sasuke kini mulai mengekor di belakang Sasuke, karna yang Sasuke tuju yaitu tempat gadis tadi yang ia kenal lewat perkenalan singkatnya.

" Hn...apa kalian mencari Hinata dan Naruto ? "

Ino dan Sakura yang mendengar suara yang berada di belakang mereka lantas memutarkan kepala mereka ke blakang menatap oranng yang tadi berucap. Mata Sakura kini telah tergambar sebuah api yang membara (?) ketika melihat yang berada di hadapanya kini lawan yang tadi telah membuatnya menyerah di pertarungan dengan cara yang licik menurutnya.

" Mau apa kau datang kemari dasar pantat ayam menyebalkan "

Tanya ketus Sakura kepada pantat,,,Sasuke maksud kami yang kini tengah berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang di masukan ke dalam sakunya (cool mode). Dengan sumilir angin yang menerpa wajah dan rambut Sasuke yang membuat kesan sangat berkarisma dan berwibawa di mata para gadis terkecuali seorang gadis yang berambut merah muda tersebut.

" Hn...kutanya sekali lagi apa kalian mencari Hinata dan dobe ? "

" Dasar pantat ayam si^l^n...kau be..."

" Tenang lah Sakura mungkin dia tau keberadaan Hinata, Ekmm...kami bisa sendiri tuan tapi jika kau memaksa apa boleh buat, dimana mereka ? "

" Hei ... Ino di..."

" Diamlah Sakura "

" Hn...ikuti aku "

' Pasti dobe membawanya ke sana '

Sasuke kini sudah melangkahkan kakinya menuju suatu tempat yang sangat ia pahami dulu di dunia ninjanya. Ketiga pemuda dan pemudi yang sedari tadi mengekor di belakang Sasuke dengan riang menatap keindahan alam yang tersaji di hadapanya saat ini seolah mereka melupakan bahwa sahabat baik mereka kini masih hilang entah keMana. kini mereka sudah tiba di sebuah taman yang tidak jauh dari pusat kota konoha.

Sasuke yang telah menyadari keberadaan Naruto dan Hinata kini menghentikan langkahnya. Sedangkan ketiga sahabatnya yang masih terhipnotis dengan buaian alam tidak menyadari Sasuke yang telah menghentikan langkahnya.

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

" Hei ... Pasang mata kalian kedepan jika sedang berjalan..! "

" M-ma-af "

" Hn "

" Hee... Cuma itu jawabanmu, kami kan sudah meminta maaf dasar menyebalkan "

" Sudahlah Sakura..."

" Tapi...tapi..."

" Kau terdengar seperti Hinata jika seperti itu Sakura "

" Hn...itu mereka "

Ucap Sasuke yang kini tengah mengangkat tanganya untuk menunjuk kearah sebuah pohon besar yang di bawahnya terdapat sepasang pemuda dan pemudi yang kini tengah berteduh. Namun bila di lihat lebih jelas lagi sang perempuan kini tengah tertidur di samping pemuda yang tengan duduk dengan setia menunggu sang perempuan yang masih pingsan.

" I-itu H-Hinata ... ! "

Tanpa mereka semua sadari, Sakura yang emosinya sudah di ujung tanduk (?) berlari kearah pohon tersebut ia sangat ingin menumpahkan segala emosinya dalam sebuah sentuahan yang sangat manis untuk seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN...! ...DASAR LAKI-LAKI MESUM...! "

SANARO

Naruto yang masih setia memandang wajah manis Hinata sedikit terganggu dengan suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

' Hmm...sanaro, itu terdengar seperti suara Sakura ketika akan memukul seseorang '

BUGH

Namun Naruto yang sudah terbius dengan wajah cantik Hinata enggan untuk menoleh melihat sekelilingnya hingga sesuatu yang sangat keras menghantam pipi kanan seorang Uzumaki. 1,2,3,4, 10,20 pohon tumbang saat Naruto terguling dan menabraknya...mungkin 20 terlalu berlebihan. 1 pohon kecil ingat cuman 1 pohon kecil tumbang ketika Naruto menabraknya.

" Rasakan itu pria mesum "

" D-dia sangan menakutkan "

" Hn...kau harus berhati-hati Sai "

Ucap Sasuke yang kini tengah melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sai kearah Sakura yang kini tengah memangku kepala Hinata yang sebelumnya sudah menyingkirkan kutu kuning (?).

Sedangkan Sai kini tengah mendekat ke arah Naruto yang masih terlentang di tanah, ketika jarak Sai dengan Naruto terpaut satu langkah, Sai merendahkan tubuhnya (berjongkok) untuk melihat dengan jelas kondisi Naruto.

' Menyedihkan'

"S-sa-a-i ? "

" Ehh... kau mengenalku ? "

" E,em"

Angguk Naruto lemah dengan mata yang kembali akan terpejam. Sai yang menyadari Naruto menutup matanya kemudia meletakan sebuah bunga lilly di hadapan Naruto. Naruto yang mencium bunga yang sangat harum itu kini mulai membuka perlahan matanya.

" Hmm...Harum "

" Loh...diMana Sai, dan bunga lilly ini...oh pasti Sai yang memberikanya kepadaku tadi, trima..."

' lilly yah kalau tidak salah dulu ketika penguburan kake Hiruzen juga banyak sekali yang meletakn bunga lilly di mak...'

" KUSO...Si^l*n kau Sai, kau pikir aku sudah mati...! "

Di tempat Sakura

" S-sa-Sakura, Ino "

" Hinata kau sudah sadar "

" Em...Di Mana ini ? "

" Ini di taman pusat kota Hinata, benarkan Ino "

" Eh...iya Hinata "

" B-bagai Mana aku bisa sampai di sini "

" Itu... "

" Aku yang membawamu Hime "

Ucap Ino yang terpotong oleh ucapan Naruto yang kini tengah berdiri di samping Sasuke. Semua mata kini tertuju kearah Naruto namun Naruto tak ambil pusing ia dengan memasukan tanganya ke sakunya.

" Kau...Kau menculiku ...!, dasar Mesum "

" Heee...aku menculikmu ?, kalu aku menculikmu pasti kau sudah berada di tempat yang jauh Hime "

" S-sak-ura, I-in-o apa kalian juga di culik oleh teman-teman si mesum ini ? "

Tuduh Hinata ke arah kedua sahabat Naruto yang menurutnya sangat mencurigakan, namun Sasuke dan Sai tak ambil pusing atas tuduhan Hinata kepada mereka.

" Ano...Hinata sebenarnya, mereka yang membantu kami menemukanmu ? "

" Benarkah Sakura ? "

" E'em "

Naruto yang merasa bersalah kini mulai mendekat kearah Sasuke untuk membisikan sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat penting.

" Pest...teme, sebaiknya kita minta maaf kepada mereka "

" Hn "

" Nee...Sakura,Ino dan Hime, Hinata maksudku...kami minta maaf atas perilaku kami yang kurang ajar saat kita pertama bertemu, kami sangat menyesal benarkan teme ? "

" Hn "

" Kami akan memaafkan kalian dengan satu syarat "

.

.

.

" Yoshh... kalau begitu kami Log Uot dulu Hime, Ino, Sakura dan kau Sai "

Naruto dan Sasuke kini membuka menu bar mereka dan menekan tulisan LOG OUT, dan yang terjadi selanjutnya tubuh mereka kini bercahaya den sedikit-demi sedikit mulai menghilang dari pandangan teman baru mereka.

.

.

TBC

 **Hai mina berjumpa lagi dengan autor yang gaje ini, sebelumnya mohon maaf kelamaan. Lagi banyak kerjaan soalnya dan sedikit masalah di leptop autor sekali lagi autor minta maaf.**

 **Dan untuk yang sudah mengingatkan tentang kesalahan dalam FFN ini ator sangat bertrimakasih karna sudah mengingatkan autor.**

 **Dan autor itu manusia biasa yang masih perlu banyak belajar jadi mohon di maklum jika masih banyak sesuatu yang ga jelas di FFN ini.**

 **Dan untuk typo autor berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk memperbaikinya**

 **R & R**


	9. Chapter 9

**JANJI BARU**

.

.

.

Bunyi mesin dan kenalpot kendaraan yang saling bersautan kini telah terngiang di sebuah kota yang sangat padat akan kesibukan masig-masing penduduknya. Namun sangat berbeda kondisinya di sebuah hutan yang masih sedikit di selimuti embun pagi yang belum beranjak dari hutan tersebut. Cicitan burung yang saling bersautan seolah menjadi alaram dari alam akan datangnya mentari pagi di hutan tersebut.

" Em...cakp...cakp Hinata "

" Aku ingin menciumu lagi hime cakp...cakp "

Gumam seorang pria yang masih di buai indahnya mimpi di malam hari yang masih setia menemaninya di pikirannya. Namun sahabat serumahnya kini tengah berdiri dengan melipat kedua tanganya di depan ranjang si pemimpi tersebut dengan sebuah gayung di salah satu genggaman tanganya.

BYUUURRR

" Uaaaaaa ...banjir Temee...ayo kita harus menyelamatkan di..."

Ucap Naruto yang berlari kencang kearah pintu bahkan tanpa ia sadari ia melewati sahabatnya yang masih setia di tempat ia berdiri, kini Naruto tengah berdiri tepat di depan pintu sambil memegang pegangan pintu yang segera akan ia buka namun gerakanya terhenti ketika ia memalingkan pandanganya ke sahabatnya.

' Sasuke ?...dan untuk apa ia memegang gayung itu ?...'

" Huaaaaa...s^al^n kau teme...! "

" Hn "

Tanpa mengabaikan kicauan Naruto Sasuke yang merasa perutnya kini bersuara mulai melangkahkan kakinya kearah ruang makan untuk mengisi perutnya dengan makanan seadanya.

Naruto yang tadi sempat melakukan usaha antisipasi bencana banjir kini mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan. Celana hitam dengan kemeja putih di balut dengan jas hitam berlambangkan THS kini telah terpakai rapih di badan Naruto. Mereka mulai memakan makanan hasil karya sang Uchiha yang telah tersedia di meja makan dengan kidmatnya.

" Kau sungguh keterlaluan pada sahabatmu ini teme "

" Hn...Kau sungguh menyusahkan "

" Itu bukan kata yang aku harapkan Teme "

" Hn "

" Apalagi itu "

" Ekhm...Teme ? "

" Hn "

" Menurutmu yang tadi malam itu nyata atau hanya ilusi teknonologi jaman ini "

" Hn...kalau menurut keterangan dari semua wajah player yang bermain itu asli atau sama dengan wajah di dunia nyata , jadi asumsiku mereka memang nyata "

" Kalau begitu ayo kita cari mereka teme "

" Hn...dasar baka Dobe "

" Dasar teme Si^l^n kenapa kau terus mengataiku baka ? "

" Takdir...pemain di dalam game itu bukan hanya dari negri jepang ini saja dobe hampir seluruh manusia di dunia ini pasti bermain game tersebut... jadi jika kita mencari 2 orang dari sekian juta manusia di dunia ini kemungkinanya berapa ? "

" Entah "

" Hn "

Itulah perbincangan pagi mereka di ruang makan yang masih berkelut mengenai Sakura dan Hinata yang mereka temui di dalam game ninja war. Setelah mereka menyeleSaikan makan pagi mereka, kemudian mereka mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka ke THS untuk menuntut ilmu.

30 menit waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk sampai di THS dari kediaman Naruto dengan berjalan kaki. Naruto dan Sasuke kini telah sampai di depan pintu kelas mereka Jam masih menunjukan pukul 07.00 masih ada waktu 30 menit yang bisa di gunakan oleh para murid mengerjakan tugas mereka (ini jangan di contoh kawan).

" Oi...Naruto Sasuke kemari "

" Yooo...Kiba, ada apa ? "

" Bagaimana dengan game baru kalian ? "

" Game itu sungguh luar biasa Kiba, kami juga bisa mencari uang dari game itu benarkan teme ? "

" Hn "

" Hoamzz...kalian brisik sekali "

" Oi ...Naruto nanti malam kita kumpul di kedai Ichiraku di konoha ok "

" Baiklah Kiba nanti aku cari kedai itu "

Setelah menyeleSaikan percakapan pagi mereka kini Sasuke dan Naruto melangkah menuju meja masing-masing. Beberapa menit kemudian guru mereka memasuki ruang kelas tersebut dengan membawa buku-buku yang menurut mereka yang melihat tidak penting.

.

.

.

Di KHS

" Huh...mereka sangat menyebalkan Ino..."

" D-dan mereka sangan mesum Ino "

" Neee...Sakura, Hinata tapi mereka tampann kan...? "

" Heee apa yang kau bicarakan Ino no baka...! "

" Huhh...lihat Hinata Sakura, ia juga mengakuinya bahwa laki-laki yang kmarin menjadi lawan kalian memang tampan KYAAAA...aku ingin bertemu lagi "

Ucap Ino yang masih bergelut dengan fantasi yang berada di fikiranya mengenai mereka. Sakura dan Hinata hanya memandang Ino dengan heran namun Hinata memang mengakui bahwa laki-laki yang menjadi lawanya memang tampan.

' Tapi mesum '

' apa yang menarik rambut model pantat ayam dan dia sangat menyebalkan '

" ok nanti kita bersenang-senag dengan mereka ok "

" Hn "

" Heee...kau terdengar seperti laki-laki itu Sakura "

" Ano...sebaiknya kita lebih cepat sebelum..."

TET TET TET

Bel sekolah kusus putri tersebut kini telah berbunyi menandakan waktu belajar dan mengajar segera di mulai. Namu ketiga pemeran perempuan kita kini masih berjarak 200 meter dari gedung yang megah tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi mereka segera berlari mendekat ke gerbang tersebut sebelum gerbang tersebut di tutup untuk mereka.

" Aduh kita pasti telat, ini semua gara-gara Ino yang berdandan sangat lama ...! "

" HEE...kau , Hinata yang makanya terlalu lama dasar pinky...! "

" Ano...itu kan tadi Sakura yang tidurnya kesiangan..."

" hahahahahaha...ini salah kita semua ayo cepat..."

Mereka berlari dengan tertawa dengan riangnya menyadari kesalahan mereka di pagi hari ini. Persahabatan memang aneh terkadang kita ribut gara-gara masalah sepele dan di satukan kembali dengan sesuatu yang sepele juga. Kini mereka bertiga telah sampai di depan kelas mereka namun lakah mereka enggan untuk masuk karna mereka tau kalau guru mereka sudah ada di dalam ruang kelas tersebut.

" Ano...Sakura, Ino bagaimana ini Anko sensei sudah ada di dalam ? "

" Huuuh...kau tau Hinata guru itu sungguh menyebalkan, sekarang bagai mana Sakura ? "

" Hmmm... mau bagaimana lagi ayo masuk "

Merekapun melangkahkan kaki mereka masuk kedalam ruang tersebut dengan 1000 harapan mereka tidak di hukum oleh guru tersebut. Namun selang beberapa menit mereka keluar kembali mendekat ke tembok samping pintu.

" Hmm...sudahkuduga kita pasti akan di usir oleh guru galak itu "

" Ini sangat membosankan Ino "

" Ano...bagai mana kalu kita keatap saja "

" Tumben sekali Hinata memikirkan hal yang nekat seperti itu "

Merekapun melangkahkan kaki mereka keatap sekolah, satupersatu anak tangga mereka lewati hingga sampailah mereka kini di atap sekolah menikmati mentari pagi yang sangat jarang mereka nikmari di pagi hari.

" Hmmm...udaranya sungguh segar Sakura, Ino "

" Kau benar Hinata "

" Neee...Sakura menurutmu nanti apa yang akan kita lakukan kepada..."

Ino yang lupa akan nama dari kedua pria tersebut kini telah berfir keras mengingat nama itu di dalam fikiranya.

" Sasuke "

" N-Nar-uto "

Ucap Sakura dan Hinata bersamaan menyerukan nama mereka yang telah menjadi musuh mereka di dalam game tersebut.

" Neeee ... kalian mengingat nama orang tersebut "

" E'em "

Angguk Sakura dan Hinata yang kini telah memposisikan tubuhnya melingkar menghadap ini yang menjadi pusat perhatian mereka berdua.

 **Flass Back**

" Nee...Sakura,Ino dan Hime, Hinata maksudku...kami minta maaf atas perilaku kami yang kurang ajar saat kita pertama bertemu, kami sangat menyesal benarkan teme ? "

" Hn "

" Kami akan memaafkan kalian dengan satu syarat "

" Apa syaratnya Ino ? "

" Di dalam dunia game ini kalian harus menuruti kemauan kami selama 2 bulan bagaiman ? "

" Apa...! kalian pikir kami pem..."

" Tenang dobe...kami menyanggupi syarat kalian "

Kini semua tatapan terarah ke Sasuke yang menyetujui perjanjian tersebut... hening beberapa saat hingga seseorang menyadarkan mereka dengan dehemanya.

" EKHM ... nona aku tidak tau masalah kalian berlima jadi yang pasti aku tidak terikat dengan syarat yang nona Ino ajukan tersebut"

Kini tatapan beralih kearah Sai yang telah mengucapkan kata yang kurang enak di dengar oleh kedua laki-laki di tempat itu. Tatapan membunuh Sasuke dan Naruto kini diarahkan ke Sai bak belenggu tatapan itu mengintrupsikan ' jika kau tidak ikut kami kau akan mati ' itu yag kini di fikirkan oleh Sai.

" Hmmm...baiklah aku akan ikut "

' ini sangat merepotkan '

Kini wajah Sasuke dan Naruto menyunggingkan senyuman kearah Sai yang kini tengah membalas senyum kearah mereka berdua mengabaikan ketiga wanita yang ini menatap heran ketiga pemuda tersebut.

" Baiklah besok malam jam 9 kita kumpul di sini, dan siapa nama kalian ? "

" Aku Naruto dan yang ini, teme "

BLETAK

" Kau kenapa sih, selalu kepalaku yang kau jadikan sasaran pukulanmu "

" Sasuke "

" Dan aku Sai nona Ino "

" Hei ...Sai aku tidak menanyakan namamu itu, kau sudah memperkenalkanya kepadaku tadi "

" Kalau begitu aku tarik kembali kata-kataku nona Ino hehe "

' Itu jurus senyum palsu milik Sai '

' Hn... dasar baka '

Batin Naruto dan Sasuke yang kini tengah memandang heran Sai yang kini tengah tersenyum kearah Ino. Dan senyum itu sedikit membuat guratan merah di pipi Ino.

" Dasar laki-laki aneh "

" Yoshh... kalau begitu kami Log Uot dulu Hime, Ino, Sakura dan kau Sai "

Naruto dan Sasuke kini membuka menu bar mereka dan menekan tulisan LOG OUT, dan yang terjadi selanjutnya tubuh mereka kini bercahaya den sedikit-demi sedikit mulai menghilang dari pandangan teman baru mereka.

 **Flass Back**

" Akan aku fikirkan nanti Ino "

" Hmmm...sebaiknya kita membuat undian untuk mereka bertiga...Emmm kau bawa alat tulis Hinata "

" E'm ... ini Ino "

" Sakura aku minta selembar kertas "

" Hee...kenapa harus bukuku ? "

" Sudah cepat pinky "

" Huh...ini "

" Aku akan menulis ketiga nama pria itu di tiga sobekan kertas ini, kita nanti akan mengambil satu persatu dan siapa pelayan kita nanti akan tertera di kertas itu '

Intrupsi Ino yang kini tengah menulis nama ketiga pemuda tersebut di masing-masing lembaran kertas. Kemudian ia menggulung kertas tersebut agar memper acak nama mereka bertiga.( ini kayak lagi arisan ibu—ibu ) kemudian Ino kini mengocok kertas tersebut dan meletakan kembali kertas tersebut di depanya.

" Sudah ...silahkan kalian ambil satu persatu "

" ... "

Merekapun kini mulai mengambil satu persatu gulungan kertas tersebut. Sedikit demi sedikit kini mereka membuka gulungan tersebut. Mata hinata dan sakura membulat mengetahui tulisan yang tertera di dalam lembar kertas tersebut.

.

.

.

" Naruto ...! "

" Sasuke..! "

Merasa namanya dipanggil Naruto dan Sasuke lantas mengarahkan pandangan mereka kearah guru mereka yang kini tengah memberi pelajan sejarah jepang.

" Hai... Kakashi sensei "

" Hn "

" Jangan tidur di saat pembelajaranku dasar kalian murid pemalas "

" HUAmZZ "

Namun tanpa mereka semua sadari kini masih ada seorang yang terlelap dengan santainya di mejanya tanpa ada gangguan sedikitpun. Pelajaran sejarah memang seperti dongeng baginya untung mengantarnya kealam mimpi.

Skip Time

TENG TENG TENG

Bel kini berbunyi tanda bahwa pembelajaran di sekolah tersebut telah uSai. Kini sekolah tersebut seperti sarang semut yang terkena air, semua siswa kini keluar dari sekolahan tersebut yang menurut sebagian siswa sangat membosankan.

" Akhirnya...Huh sekolah memang sangat membosankan "

" Yo Kiba, kelasmu sudah selesai ? "

" Hmmm... seperti yang kau lihat Shino, dan kau juga memainkan game ninja war bukan "

" Hm... memang aku memainkan tapi tidak terlalu sering "

" Hooo...memang kau main berapa kali sehari ? "

" Cuman 1 kali "

" Dari jam ? "

" 3 sore sampai jam 11 malam "

GUBRAG

" Hah ...kau bilang itu tidak sering, memang jarang main tapi waktunya itu loh "

" Hei Kiba dua temanmu yang memiliki item spesial bagaimana ? "

" Hoooo...kau rupanya penasaran ShIno, nanti malam kamu login nanti kami kumpul di kedai Ichiraku "

" Ok nanti aku akan ikut...aku pulang dulu Kiba jaa "

Dari kejauhan kini terlihaat Naruto yang sedang berjalan dengan tangan yang saling bertautan di belakang kepalanya mendekat kearah Kiba yang tengah duduk di depan kelas mereka.

" Woi...Kiba kau belum pulang "

" Dasar baka, kalau aku sudah pulang aku tidak akan di depanmu "

" Hmm...betul juga hehehe...dan sedang apa kau di kelas "

" Hm...dasar baka aku kan tadi piket, jadi kalu belum seleSai mana boleh aku pulang "

" Oh "

" Cih...si^l^n hanya itu jawabanmu ? "

" Memang kau mau aku jawab apa ? "

" Haduh...abaikan, dimana Sasuke ? "

" Dia masih di ruang guru tadi aku dan Sasuke di suruh nona Kirin untuk menemui Kakashi sensei di ruanganya "

" Oh...memang ada apa ?"

" Sejak kapan kau menjadi crewet Kiba ? "

" Cih sialan kau Naruto "

" Hahaha...itu dia Sasuke "

Sasuke kini datang dari ujung lorong dengan kedu saku yang selalu ia masukan kedalam saku celananya saat berjalan. Dan itu merupakan ciri khasnya di sekolahan itu.

" Ayo Dobe dan kau Kiba "

Ucapnya terus berjalan melewati Naruto dan Kiba tanpa menoleh ke kedua manusia itu. Merekapun berjalan beriringan di trotoar jalan kebetulan rumah Kiba memang sejalur dengan rumag Naruto dan Sasuke.

" Hei kalian berdua sudah tau belum tentang festifal Summer di ninja war ? "

" Hee...festival apa? Sumur ? "

" Dasar Naruto otakmu itu otak udang apa manusia sih...Summer bukan sumur "

" Hehe maaf tadi aku tidak dengar yang kau katakan "

" Hn...memang apa untungnya buat kami ? "

" Mungkin kau akan tertarik Sasuke, jadi di festifal ini pemain dari tiga desa akan di tandingkan dan setiap desa akan mengadakan seleksi terlebih dahulu untuk seleksi pertama menggunakan level, level yang boleh masuk minimal level 4, dan untuk hadiahnya jangan di tanya 100.000 gold dan 1.000.000 silver serta perlengkapan rank .S , itu sungguh menggiurkan bukan, kemudian seleksi tahap 2 setiap pemain akan di tandingkan dan nanti yang menang akan di buat tim, tim yang terdiri dari 2 orang dan kalian bebas memilihnya sendiri entah itu laki-laki ataupun perempuan yang sudah lolos tahap ke 2, dan festifalnya akan di mulai seminggu depan, jadi bagaimana tertarik ? "

"Hn...akan kami fikirkan "

" Ok kita berpisah di sini... jaa Sasuke, Naruto "

Ucap Kiba sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya di sebrang jalan kini tinggal Naruto dan Sasuke yang kini tengah berjalan menuju Hotel Simamura tempat mereka bekerja.

" Hm...bagaimana misi dari Nona Kirin ? "

" HN ... nanti akan aku jelaskan Dobe "

" Baiklah "

Merekapun mulai masuk ke dalam hotel tersebut dari pintu belakang, menuju lestoran di hotel tersebut menjadi pramusaji.

Skip Time

Pukul 21.00

Kini Naruto dan Sasuke tengah berjalan pulang menuju rumah mereka di pinggir hutan tokyo. Sesekali mereka menengok kanan kiri untuk melihat kilauan-kilauan sorot lampu pada malam hari. Kota yang di padati oleh aktivisas manusia di dalamnya kin mendadak sepi digantikan heningnya malam.

" Jadi bagai mana tentang misinya ? "

" Akan kita lakukan saat orang itu sudah muncul di game, untuk sekarang kita hanya menunggu "

" Baiklah ... dan untuk festifal ? "

" Kita akan mengikutinya kemungkinan dia akan mengikutinya "

30 menit berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tinggal mereka di pinggiran hutan. Mereka segera masuk dan membersihkan diri kemudian mereka masuk ke kamar masing-masing.

" LOG IN "

Ucap merek berdua yang akan masuk ke dalam game ninja war. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 21.40 mereka kini sudah ada di dunia game tepatnya di pusat konoha. Naruto kemudian membuka menu barnya kemudian membuka map untuk mencari lokasi Hinata, Sakura dan Ino oh dan satu lagi Sai. Mereka kemudian berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota konoha yang ramai akan penduduk player dan penduduk yang di ciptakan oleh kumpulan-kumpulan data base. Kini mereka telah berdiri di depan sebuah rumah makan di pusat kota.

" Itu mereka teme "

" Hn "

" kita akan terlambat menemui si baka Kiba, tapi tidakapa demi himeku hehe "

" Hn... aku akam mengirim Email "

" Hime...! "

Teriak Naruto sambil berlari kearah Hinata yang masih duduk dengan ketiga temanya. Merasa namanya di panggil Hinata felek berdiri dan kemudian memalingkan pandanganya kearah sumber suara seketika matanya melebar mendapati Naruto yang berlari kencang kearahnya sambil merentangkan tanganya. Jarak mereka kini sudah erpotong menjadi 1 meter.

" KYAAA...! "

BUGH

" Immi suntuh satih hime " (ini sungguh sakit hime)

Naruto yang tadinya berniat untuk memeluk Hinata harus berhenti dengan tangan Hinata yang memukul pinya dengan telak. Hal ini menjadi perhatian semua player yang ada di sekitar mereka.

" Hn...maafkan kami "

Ucap Sasuke kepada seluruh pengunjung yang berada di rumah makan itu. Setelah kejadian tersebut mereka kembali duduk melingkar dan tolong jangan lupakan Sai, Sai juga ikut dalam perkumpulan itu.

" Kalian telat 40 menit dar perjanjian hn "

" Maaf...maaf tadi kami ada pekerjaan di Hotel "

" Untuk saat ini kai maafkan, dan untuk selanjutnya kalian para pria akan menjadi budak kami selama du bulan dan untuk membaginya kami tadi sudah arisan...ekhm maksud kami kami sudah berunding, yang akan menjadi budaku adalah Sai, Naruto kau milik Hinata dan yang terakhir Sakura menjadi tuanmu Sasuke "

" Hn "

Raut ketiga pria di tempat itu kini mencerah mendengar pasangan mereka sama dengan harapan mereka. sedangkan ketiga wanita itu kini tengah berwajah suram menyadari kenyataan pasangan mereka tidak sesuai harapan.

' kenapa harus si mesum Naruto '

' kenapa harus si menyebalkan Sasuke '

' kenapa harus si pria aneh Sai'

" sekarang kalian harus berjanji dulu pada kami "

" Jani apa ? "

" Ingat baik kata-kata ini ' SAYA AKAN SELALU MENURUTI PERMINTAAN MAJIKAN SAYA SELAMA 2 BULAN ' sekarang ucapkan "

"SAYA NARUTO/SASUKE/SAI AKAN SELALU MENURUTI PERMINTAAN HINATA/SAKURA/INO "

.

.

.

TBC

Halo mina , alhammdulilah chap ini seleSai sesuai jadwal author dan untuk para pembaca sekalian yang sudah mengikuti dari awal chap ini author ucapkan trimakasih.

Dan yang sudah mendukung author dalam melanjutkan FFn ini author sangat-sangat bertrimakasih. Dan juga trimakasih pada senpai-senpai yang sudah memberi saran untuk FFN ini.

Dan untuk menambah pengetahuan para pembaca saja di FFN ini untuk hewan dan senjata author ngambil dari data di mbah GO dan setiap hewan maupun senjata memiliki sejarah dan kisah sendiri (sekalian belajar sejarah ).

Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnaya

R & R


	10. Chapter 10

**HEWAN PELIHARAAN**

.

.

.

" N-aru-to kun...tolong aku ...! "

" GWAAARRRR "

Suara yang begitu memekakan telinga kini terdengar di seluruh penjuru hutan tempat Hinata dan Naruto berada. Hal tersebut menjadi pusat perhatian bagi seluruh hewan maupun player yang berada di sekitar area tersebut. Seekor monster yang sangat mengerikan kini telah muncul di depan Hinata. Cakar-cakar monster itu kini telah terangkat menandakan monster itu siap melayangkan cakaran mautnya kearah tubuh mungil Hinata yang tepat berada di depanya.

" Menyingkir Hime ...! "

Suara Naruto yang sangat keras menjadi sebuah alaram bagi Hinata untuk menghindar dari cakaran yang siap menebasnya. Dengan reflek yang sangat baik Hinata menghindari cakaran maut itu dengan merendahkan tubuhnya.

WUUUSSS

Seketika angin di sekitar area tersebut berhembus dengan sangat kencangnya menyertai cakaran dari mahluk itu yang disabetkan kearah Hinata. Setelah sadar lolos dari serangan monster tersebut Hinata berlari kearah tubuh kekar Naruto yang juga tengah berlari kearah Hinata untuk menolongnya.

Naruto POV

' Ini tidak baik, mahluk itu sangat besar dan kuat '

Pandangan Naruto kini tertuju pada seekor mahluk yang sangat kuat di hadapanya. Beberapa detik setelahnya kini di depan Naruto muncul hologram yang bertuliskan data dari mahluk didepanya itu. Matanya dengan teliti membaca data yang telah di siapkan oleh sistem game ini mengenai monster ini, berharap dapat mendapat sedikit celah mengenai kelemahanya.

...

Nama : Monstrous Nightmare

Type : Api

Skill : -

Deskripsi :

Red Dragon adalah Naga yang melambangkan keserakahan dan ketamakan, hidup di daerah hangat seperti gunung api atau dataran tropis. Mereka memiliki sayap panjang dan dua tanduk panjang. Ia memiliki du tanduk di keplanya dan memiliki lidah merah yang panjang dan bercabang matanya mengkilat melambangkan keserakahan dan ketamakan. Naga ini mampu menyemburkan api yang sangat mematikan.

...

' Hmmm...jadi tipe api rupanya, dia setipe dengan manaku '

Tanyaku kepada Hinata yang kini sudah berlindung di belakang tubuhku, setelah tadi berhasil lolos dari cakaran Naga itu yang sangat mematikan

" Hime ... ? "

" E'mm...ada apa Naruto kun "

" Menyingkirlah dari sini ... Ini permintaan Hime "

" Tapi monster ini memiliki tipe api yang sama denganmu Naruto kun dan itu pasti sulit , sebaiknya kita berkerja sama mengingat manaku air Naruto kun "

" Hm...tapi jika kau terserang pasti dampaknya bisa membuatmu tidak bermain selama 4 hari Hime, karna seranganya bertipe api "

" Aku akan menyerang dari jarak jauh dan sisanya kau yang ambil Naruto kun "

" Hmm...baiklah, kadal merah mari kita bersenang-senag "

" GOARRR "

Dia menyahut rupanya, sekarang akan kutunjukan kekuatan seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Ekhmm dan membuat Hime terkesan hehhe.

Akan aku coba kekuatan baruku ini dengan melawan kadal merah ini. Tangan kanan dan kiriku kini memegang gagang pegangan pedang kembarku dengan posisi tangan kanan memegang pedang kiri begitupun sebaliknya. Sedikit demi sedikit pedang kembarku kucabut dari sarungya, setelah kedua pedangku tercabut dan kini mata pedangnya aku tujukan ke arah kadal tersebut. Pandanganku kembali teralih kearah kadal merah tersebut.

" HYAAA "

Aku berlari menembus angin untuk mengayunkan dengan ganas pedangku ini kearah mahluk tersebut. Namun langkahku terhenti ketika aku sadari di mulut mahluk tersebut kini terkumpul sebuah bola yang berwarna merah menyala.

' Itu terlihat seperti Biju Dama...ini gawat '

SYIUUUT

BUMMMM

End Naruto POV

Mata Hinata membulat sempurna melihat Naruto yang di hujami oleh bola energi yang keluar dari mulut Naga tersebut.

" Naruto kun...! "

Teriak Hinata memanggil Naruto di balik debu-debu yang bercampur asap di udara setelah Naga itu melepaskan bola energi itu. Namun sampai saat ini belum satu kata jawaban dari Naruto yang terdengar di telinga Hinata, dan hal itu membuatnya semakin kawatir atas keadaan Naruto.

" Aku baik-baik saja Hinata...! "

' Huh...hampir saja, untung tadi aku sempat berhenti dan menghindarnya '

Seru Naruto untuk meredakan rasa khawatir Hinata mengenai keadaanya. Bayang-bayang tubuh Naruto yang tengah berdiri kini mulai terlihat di balik debu yang masih bertebangan. Sedikit demi sedikit bayangan Naruto di balik debu kini mulai digantikan tubuh aslinya saat ia berjalan keluar gumpalan debu itu.

" NARUTO JU( GUWARRRR ) CEPAT LEPAS...! "

" Aku tidak bisa mendengar pekataanmu tadi Hinata ... dasar mahluk kadal si^l^n diam kau "

" JUBAH "

Teriak Hinata kepada Naruto yang tengah berdiri menatapnya dengan bingung mengenai apa yang tadi Hinata ucapkan. Hinatapun memegang bagian punggungya sendiri untuk memberi petunjuk kepada Naruto.

" Apah...kau gatal ? "

" Jubah...bukan gatal...dasar Naruto no baka ...! "

" Hee...Hime kenapa kau mengataiku baka, sama seperti teme ? "

"..."

" Hangat...? punggungku hangat ? "

Naruto yang merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh mengenai punggungnya kini mulai meraba bagian punggungnya untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi pada punggungnya.

" Uhh...panas...punggung, panas tadi Hinata bilang jubah ..."

" Uaaaaaaa...Hime tolong aku jubahku terbakar...! "

" Dasar baka...Jubahnya, lepas jubahnya ...! "

Seru Hinata untuk melepas jubah yang Naruto kenakan, Dengan segera Naruto melepaskan jubah yang iakenakan.

" Tadi itu hampir saja him..."

BUGHH

" NARUTO...! "

Teriak Hinata mendapati tubuh Naruto kini terlempar dan terguling beberapa puluh meter akibat hantaman dari ekor Naga tersebut. Hinata segera berlari menyusul Naruto yang masih tergeletak di tanah setelah mendapat pukulan telak di punggungnya.

" Huh...walaupun ini di dunia game tapi rasa sakitnya seperti nyata Hime "

" Kau harus lebih hati-hati Naruto kun "

" Huh...si^l^n Health Pointku tinggal setengah mahluk itu sungguh kuat Hime "

" Sekarang kita coba pakai caraku Naruto kun, tapi sebelumnya kau kan pengguna mana api ini agak sulit mengingat Naga itu juga type api "

" Hime sebenarnya aku juga memiliki mana angin "

" Hah...bagai mana bisa kau memiliki dua jenis mana ?

' Ba-bagaimana bisa ia mendapatkan dua jenis mana yang berbeda, setauku setiap player hanya memiliki satu jenis mana (GWWAARRR) hah ... nanti saja lebih baik membereskan Naga itu dulu '

Hinata kaget mengetahui bahwa Naruto memiliki lebih dari satu jenis mana, yang menurutnya hal tersebut sangat tidak mungkin karna seingatnya setiap player di game ninja war hanya memiliki satu mana saja dan tidak lebih. Namun hal tersebut ia singkirkan terlebih dahulu mengingat masih ada monster yang siap menyerang mereka sewaktu-waktu.

" Hmm... jadi seperti ini rencananya naruto kun..."

" Baiklah aku setuju Hime...mari kita coba Hime "

Naruto yang sudah berdiri tegap kini mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat ke arah Naga tersebut untuk membalas serangan-serangan yang telah Naga itu lontarkan, langkah kaki Naruto semakin cepat menuju kearah Naga tersebut. Sedangkan Naga tersebut yang melihat Naruto tengah datang ke arahnya kini mulai menyiapkan serangan bola apinya kearah Naruto.

BUM

BUM

BUM

Naruto yang berhasil menghindari serangan Naga tersebuk kini tengah bersiap menyerang Naga tersebut dengan pedangnya yang terarah ke kepala Naga tersebut.

SYUUT

Naruto kemudia melompat agar pedangnya dapat menjangkau leher Naga tersebut. Namun Naga tersebut mampu menghindarinya dengan merundukan kepalanya namun sayang salah satu tanduknya berhasil di potong oleh pedang Naruto.

GWAAARRR

Seperti jeritan kesakitan, Naga tersebut kini meraung dengan sangat keras hingga mampu menggganggu pendengaran dengan radius 400 m, Naruto dan Hinata yang mendengar raungan yang sanat keras itu menutup telinga mereka untuk meredam suara tersebut. Dengan cepat seluruh hewan penghuni hutan tersebut yang mendengar raungan berlarian tak tentu arah menjauh dari area pertarungan Naruto.

" Jeritanmu seperti perempuan dasar Naga bo#o*, dan itu hadiah dariku dan pedangku "

GWAAARRR

" Sekarang Naruto...! Jutsu diaktifkan : _Suiryudan..._! "

Sambil mengarahkan mata pedangnya Hinata kini mengaktifkan jutsunya untuk di tembakan kearah monster Naga tersebut. Aura mana kini telah menyelimuti tubuh Hinata dan dengan cepat menjalar kearah ujung pedang Hinata yang diarahkan ke arah tubuh Naga tersebut. Seketika muncul banyak sekali air yang muncul dari ujung pedang Damaskus Hinata yang meluncur kearah Naga tersebut, perlahan air tersebut berubah wujud menjadi bentuk Naga berukuran setengah dari monster tersebut.

BUGHH

Naga air ciptaan jutsu Hinata tersebut dengan cepat menghantam tubuh Naga tersebut hingga membuat Naga tersebut terdorong ke belakang dan ter guling.

" Ini giliranku ... Jutsu diaktikan : _Daikamaitachi ..._! "

Aura mana Naruto kini menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Naruto begitupun dengan pedang Naruto yang kini di selimuti aura mana berwarna ungu gelap.

" Dengan ini permainan kita telah usai Naga san "

Naruto mengangkat ujung pedangnya keatas kemudian dengan cepat ia sabetkan secara menyilang kearah monster tersebut yang masih terbaring. Seketika angin di area tersebut menjadi kacau dan kini terdapat pusaran angin yang turun dari langit kearah tubuh Naga tersebut yang masih terbaring.

Akibat jurus yang di lemparkan oleh Hinata, seluruh tubuh Naga tersebut menjadi basah oleh air. Dan di akhiri dengan jutsu Naruto yang menghadirkan sebuah pusaran angin yang sangat kencang sehingga mampu membekukan air yang berada di tubuh Naga tersebut. Dan kini Naga tersebut terperangkap di dalam sebuah gumpalan es, sedikit demi sedikit Health point monster tersebut berkurang.

Hinata yang menyadari Naga tersebut kini tidak berdaya kini mulai berjalan kearah Naga tersebut. Naruto yang menyadari Hinata mendekat kini mulai berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Hinata untuk mendekat kearahnya.

" Ide yang sangat cerdas Hime dengan membekukan Naga api ...Hehe.."

" K-kau Jjug-ga he-hebat N-nar-ruto k-kun "

" Huh...kenapa kau jadi gagap lagi Hime...padahal bicaramu tadi saat bertarung tidak gagap "

" M-ma-aaf "

" Hehe...hei...hei Hime aku hanya bercanda...Emmm sebaiknya kita apakan hewan besar ini "

" l-lebih baik N-aruto kun pelihara saja "

" Hah...yang benar saja dengan ukuran yag sebesar ini dan kau lihat tadi dia hampir membunuh kita Hime "

" Em...s-setauku kalau hewan dalam game ini bisa di kalahkan dan di masukan kedalam Pet Boll dia akan jadi jinak dan menurut "

" Hmmmm...jadi penurut yah..."

.

.

.

" Ayo...bawa kami terbang keangkasa Naga chan...hahah "

" N-Naruto kun "

Kini Naruto dan Hinata tengah menikmati indahnya negara konoha dari atas langit sambil menunggangi Naga yang sangat besar. Sumilir angin yang bertiup lembut seperti membelai kedua insan yang kini tengah menikmati waktu berdua mereka. Naruto kemudian memutar tubuhnya menghadap Hinata yang kini tengah memasang raut wajah yang ketakutan.

" Kau tenag saja Hime dia Naga yang baik dan kita bisa menikmati pemandangan yang indah jika dari atas sini Hime "

" Ii-ya Naruto K-kun "

" Namun kau jauh lebih cantik Hime "

Hinata hanya menunduk malu mendapat pujian dari Naruto, dengan perlahan Naruto menyentuh dagu Hinata dan sedikit mengangkat kepala Hinata agar Naruto dapan melihat semburat merah yang sangat ia rindukan. Mata mereka kini terpaut saling mengikat pandangan satu sama lain. Tanpa mereka sadari kepala mereka saling mendekat dan terus mendekat hingga bibir Naruto menyentuh bi...

' Loh...dingin ? '

.

.

.

"Ekhm...N-Naruto kun K-kenapa kau mencium balok es Naga tersebut ? "

" Ahaha...T-tida-ak a-apa Hime "

' Huh...jadi itu tadi hanya hayalanku saja, padahal sedikit lagi...'

Tawa renyah Naruto setelah sadar dari lamunanya mengenai 'pikiran yang iya iya' tentangnya dan Hinata dan juga Naga tersebut.

" Hei...N-Naruto kun kenapa kau masih diam saja ? "

" Hah...Kau mau aku meneruskan yang tadi ? "

" Tentu...cepat kau lakukan ...! selagi tidak ada player lain yang melihat Naruto kun "

" Hehehe ... baiklah jika itu maumu Hime "

Narutopun berjalan mendekat kearah Hinata dengan senyum yang tak mau lepas dari bibirnya mengingat Hinata menyuruhnya 'melanjutkan'nya. Hinata yang menyadari Naruto kini berjalan kearahnya kini mulai risih dengan pandangan yang di lontarkan oleh Naruto. Setelah jarak Naruto dan Hinata hanya terpaut selangkah, Naruto kemudian memajukan bibirnya kearah Hinata, Hinata yang menyadari Naruto yang memajukan bibirnya lantas menyambut dengan senag hati.

BUGH

" Aduh...sakit Hime kenapa kau memukulku Hime ? padahal kau yang memintaku melanjutkanya tadi ..."

" Dasar ...baka ,hentai,echi,ero...yang kumaksud melanjutkan itu menangkap monster itu bukan melanjutkan yang ada di fikiran mesumu itu dasar baka Naruto ...! "

" Hehehe...baiklah Hime jadi bagaimana caranya "

" Keluarkan Pet seperti ini... "

Hinata kemudian membuka menu barnya kemudian menekan icon gambar hewan yang bertuliskan PET'S, setelahnya Hinata kembali memencet tulisan PET BOLL setelah itu secara otomatis menubar tertutup. Dan kini di tangan Hinata terdapat sebuah bola yang berwarna trasparan, Naruto kemudian mengikuti apa yang di lakukan oleh Hinata dan kini bola tersebut sudah ada di genggaman tangan Naruto.

" Lemparkan kearah monster itu Naruto kun "

" Baiklah..."

SYUUUTTT

SWAPT

Seperti sebuah udara monsters tersebut kini sedikit demi sedikit masuk kedalam bola tersebut. Tak beberapa lama seluruh tubuh monster tersebut kini sudah masuk seutuhnya kedalam bola tersebut, setelah proses tersebut bola itu pun menghilang dari pandangan kedua insan tersebut.

" Loohh...bolanya kemana Hime ? "

" Bolanya menghilang dan monster tadi sudah masuk kedalam menu PET'Smu Naruto kun "

" Owh yyyy...Hmm lalu bagaimana cara mengeluarkanya Hime ? "

" Kau tinggal menekan icon yang terdapat di menu PET'S mu Naruto kun, sesuai dengan gambar monstermu ... "

" Baiklah Hime aku coba ..."

Setelah Naruto menekan gambar monster yang baru ia dapat ikni muncul sinar yang sangat menyilaukan dan hal tersebut memaksa mata Hinata dan Naruto tertutup rapat.

GRRRR

Sedikit demi sedikit cahaya itu memudar kini Naruto mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat mengerikan menurutnya.

' Pasti hewan ini sangat mengerikan dan sangat besar mengingat ukuran aslinya seperti itu '

" Waaah...lucu sekali Naruto kun "

' Hah ...lucu ? '

Sedikit demi sedikit Naruto membuka matanya dan yang ia dapati sesosok monster yang sangat.

" Uaaaa...kenapa kau jadi cebol dasar kadal merah "

' hilang semua harapanku untuk terbang bersama Hime '

" Grrrrr...dasar kau majikan tidak tau di untug, harusnya kau beruntung mendapat hewan pliharaan istimewa sepertiku baka "

" Uaaaaa...dia bisa bicara Hime ..."

' Dasar Baka '

Batin Hinata dan monster tersebut bersamaan, Naruto yang masih kaget kini hanya bisa jongkok berlindung di belakang Hinata yang kini tengah menggendong Naga itu.

" PET'S memang bisa berbicara jika sudah ada yang memiliki Naruto kun, jadi tenaglah "

" Baiklah Hime ...Emmm sebaiknya kita kembali ke teman-teman Hime "

" Baiklah ayo Naruto kun "

 **Flass Back**

" Tugas pertama kaliah yaitu harus menemani kemanapun kami pergi mengerti "

" Hn/Baiklah/ Yoshh "

" Emm...Sakura kau mau kemana dan...kau Hinata ? "

" Emm...aku akan ke arah danau di sebelah selatan konoha, kau bagaimana Hinata ? "

" A-ku ingin ke H-utan "

" Baiklah...kalian para Bodyguard harus mengikuti dan melindungi kami paham ! "

" Hn/Baiklah/ Yoshh "

" Huu...apa tidak ada kata lain selain itu ? "

" Maaf nona Ino Tidak ada stoknya terbatas heheh...dan kau mau kemana nona ? "

" Aku...Emmmm...kita belanja hehe...dang setelah puas nanti kita berkumpul agi di sini ok "

" Hn/Baiklah/ Yoshh /Baik Ino/E'mm "

" Huh..."

Merekapun melangkahkan kaki mereka kearah tujuan mereka masing-masing SasuSaku kearah selatan, NaruHina kearah timur hutan konoha sedangkan SaiIno kearah pusat kota untuk berbelanja.

 **NaruHina**

" Neee...kenapa kau ingin ke Hutan Hime ? "

" D-Disini Uu-daranya sangat bersuh N-naruto kun "

" Emmm...seperti itu "

Sambil terus berjalan kearah hutan mereka saling bercerita tentang kehidupa nyata masing-masing. Sedangkan mata naruto sekilas melihat sebuah bunga yang sangat cantik.

' Pasti Hime suka bunga itu ...heheh "

" Tunggu sebentar hime, kau duduk dulu di sini ok .! "

" E'emm...Ada apa N-naruto kun ? "

" Tunggu saja di sini "

Naruto kini melangkahkan kakinya untuk memetik bunga tersebut yang akan ia berikan kepada Hinata sebuah bunga lafender yang sangat harum. Namun sebelum ia memetik bunga tersebut ia mendengaar triakan Hinata yang sangat keras. Hal tersebut memaksanya untuk menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mulai berlari kearah Hinata.

Flass Back OOF

" Itu mereka hime ! "

Naruto dan Hinatapun mempercepat langkah mereka menuju teman-teman mereka dengan Hinata yang masih memegang Naga di pelukanya.

" Hei itu mereka "

Ucap Sakura yang sukses membuat seluruh pandangan tertuju ke arah kedatagan naruto dan Hinata. Namun seribu pertanyaan kini terngiang di fikiran mereka mengenai hewan yang di bawa oleh Hinata dan naruto juga mengenai HP naruto yang tinggal setengahnya.

" Hewan itu kan..."

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai mina berjumpa lagi dengan UzumakiHyuga akhirnya chap ini udah selesai dengan selamat tanpa halangan yang ga jelas apapun.

So author minta pendapatnya untuk chapter ini untuk kelanjutan chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

Dan trimakasih yang udah ngefollow FFn ini. Maaf g bisa balas review dari pembaca sekalian. Jawabanya ada di ceritanya

Dan maaf jika masih banyak yang g jelas, kesalahan dan

Dan jangan bosan-bosan buat Review ya sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.

R & R


	11. Chapter 11

" Itu naga Monstrous Nightmare atau nama lainya naga api _Lavagon_ dia salah satu hewan yang memiliki bintang 5, kau memilikinya ? "

Mata Ino kini membulat sempurna menyadari hewan yang di gendong Hinata adalah hewan dengan bintang 5 dan merupakan salah ssatu naga terkuat di dunia game ini, dan kekuatanya jangan ditanya lagi itu sungguh luarbiasa di mata Ino.

" Seperti yang kau lihat Ino, aku telah mengalahkan naga cebol ini hahah (BGRRR)...Ittai...kenapa kau menggigitku dasar naga cebol...aku ini majikanmu"

" Dasar majikan Bodoh ..! "

" Apah kau bilang dasar naga cebol durhaka (?) "

" GHRRRR "

Sambil memegang tanagnya yang masih sakit, Naruto mendudukan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi kosong yang berada di samping sasuke, begitupun hinata yang mengikuti kegiatan naruto untuk duduk di salah satu bangku kosong di sampin naruto. Sebelumnya memang ino memesan meja dengan 6 kursi yang mengitari meja berbentuk lingkaran tersebut.

Ino yang masih belum beranjak dari kekagetanya, Sasuke yang duduk dengan stay cool dengan melipat kedua tanganya di dada, Sai yang tengan tersenyum sambil mengutak atik menu barnya, Hinata yang tengah mengelus hewan pliharan Naruto, Naruto yang tengah memegang tanganya akibat gigitan kadal cebol (GRRR) Ekhm...Lavagon maksudku. Sedangkan Sakura yang kini tengah menatap Naruto dengan penuh curiga ?

" Bagaimana caranmu mendapatkannya ? "

" Hehe...jadi seperti ini Sakura..."

Naruto kini mulai membuka suara untuk memulai menceritakan bagaimana ia dan Hinata mampu mengalahkan naga tersebut yang terbilang salah satu naga dengan bintang 5 dan salah satu naga terkuat di dunia game ini

.

.

.

Semua mata kini membulat sempurna terkecuali mata Sasuke, mendengar bagaimana Naruto dan Hinata mengalahkan naga tersebut.

" Hmm...oh iya Naruto_kun aku hampir lupa, bagaimana kau mendapatkan dua mana sekaligus ? "

" Kau menanyakan hal yang akan ku tanyakan Hinata...bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan 2 mana yang berbeda "

" Entah lah Hinata, Sakura... aku dan teme memiliki 2 mana yang berbeda saat kami masuk kedalam dunia game ini "

" Kalian... Gear kalian pasti Gear spesial, dari mana kalian mendapatkanya ? "

Kini giliran Sai yang melonntarkan pertanyaan kepada kedua pemilik 2 mana yang berbeda. Seluruh mata kini tertuju kerah Naruto dan Sasuke untuk mendapatkan jawaban. Suasana di meja tersebut mendadak hening menunggu Naruto atau Sasuke membuka suara.

" Hn...Kami dari THS..."

Akhirnya Sasuke membuka suara, sebaris kata namun itu mampu membuat 4 otak secara bersamaan berfikir dengan keras. Dan meja itu kembali hening menunggu respon dari siapa saja yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

" Hah...!...berarti kalian..."

Kini Sakura yang pertama membuka suara memecah keheningan yang sempat melanda mereka. Naruto pun kini membuka suara dan memoong ucapan Sakura untuk memberi kejelasan kepada teman-teman mereka.

" Yap kami yang lolos tes fisik di sana hehe "

Pontong naruto untuk memperjelas asal usulnya dan sasuke mengenai di mana mereka bersekolah.

" Kalian sungguh luarbiasa bisa lolos tes fisik di sana "

" Hehehe tentusaja, kami kan pahlawan dunia shinobi "

"Apa...! kalian pahlawan dunia Shinobi ? "

" Ehhh...pahlawan dunina ninja di game ini maksudku Sai "

' Aku harus mencari latar belakang kedua teman baruku ini '

Naruto yang merasa salah mengucapkan kata, mulai mengalihkan topik agar tidak menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka lagi di meja itu.

" Oi...teme bagai mana kau bisa dengan cepat mendapat level 10 ? "

" Hn "

" Jawaban macam apa itu ? "

" Hei...asal kalian tau saja saat kami berjalan kearah danau, Ciken But ini menantang seluruh player, bahkan di mampu melawan player yang levelnya 15 "

Jelas Sakura kepada mereka semua yang heran mengenai Sasuke yang sangat cepat menaikan lefelnya. Dari level 7 bisa sampai level 10 haya dalam beberapa jam saja di dunia game ini, Naruto yang mendengar cerita Sakura kini mulai berfikir untuk mengikuti langkah Sasuke melawan seluruh player yang ada di dalam dunia game ini.

" Apah..! kau benar-benar gila teme...baiklah, Hinata ? "

" Hn "

Hanya sepasang huruf konsonan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke menanggapi ucapanya yang terdengar sangat menghinanya.

" Iya "

" Besok kita jalan-jalan lagi kita akan menantang semua player yang kita temui di perjalanan kita "

" Hah yang benar saja Baka ...! "

" Huh... kenapa kau terdengar seperti Sakura...kau tenang saja Hime kan ada aku...hehe "

" Huh...dasar baka naruto "

.

.

" Ekhm...dan kau nona Ino apa kau juga akan mengikuti mereka ? "

" Huh tentu saja Sai dan kau harus mau ...! "

Kemudia acara ngobrol mereka kini beralih topik menjadi cerita mengenai kepribadian mereka masing-masing. Dari Naruto yang suka makan ramen, Sai yang hobi melukis yang kini bersekolah di salah satu sekoh seni di jepang, Ino yang memiliki impian menjadi model, Sakura yang sangat sebal dengan Sasuke, Sasuke yang cool dengan kata 'hn'nya dan Hinata yang menceritakan kehidupannya yang seperti tuan putri di sebuah istana dengan naga yang menjaganya (?).

.

.

.

" Haha... kalian suguh sangat konyol bagai mana kalian bisa tinggal berdua sedangkan sifak kalian berbeda jauh, Naruto yang brisik dan Sasuke yang dingin "

" Hehe ini yang namanya persahabatan Ino, iya kan teme ? "

" Hn "

" Huh... selalu saja seperti itu jawabanmu ciken but "

" Hn...Dasar permen kapas "

" Ekhm...mungkin sebaiknya kita log uot dulu, besok kan masih sekolah "

" Hmm... kau benar Hinata, Sakura kita log uot sekarang ok "

" Ok baiklah "

" Dan untuk kalian bertiga sampai jumpa besok kami log uot dulu ..."

" Sampai bertemu lagi hime "

Sambil menyunggingnkan senyumnya, Naruto mulai berdiri untuk log uot dari game ini, mengikuti ketiga perempuan tadi. Namun sebelum log out Naruto membuka menu barnya kemudian mengembalikan Lavagon ke menu barnya.

" Hei Lavagon cepat kembali "

" Huh...dasar manusia "

.

.

.

" Ayo teme kita juga log out "

" Hn "

" Dan Sai sampai jumpa lagi ... "

" Baiklah "

Kini tinggal Sai yang tengah duduk sendiri di bangku toko tersebut, samar-samar ia melihat dari kejauhan ada seseorang yang menghampirinya. Setelah jarak semakin dekat Sai kemudian berdiri dan menundukan kepalanya tanda hormat kepada orang tersebut. Sai kemudian mempersilahkan orang tersebut untuk duduk di depanya.

" Bagaimana ? "

" Aku sudah menemukanya tuan "

" Bagus...dan satu info untuk mu Sai 'mereka mulai bergerak' di desa Kumogakure, cepat seleSaikan urusanmu dan bawa mereka kepadaku "

" Baik tuan "

.

.

.

" Obito ? "

Di sebuah rumah yang sanga megah kini telah duduk seseorang di sebuah ruangkerja yang menyimpan banyak sekali dokumen-dokume penting milik perusahaan Madara Corp.

" Ada apa tuan Toneri memanggil saya ? "

" Bagaimana item-item spesial milik karakterku di dunia game itu "

" Semuanya sudah saya masukan tuan semua sudah aku setarakan menjadi tingkar SS "

" Hmmmm...baiklah sekarang misiku akan menguaSai satu desa terlebih dahulu, dan kita akan mengikuti festifal itu, oh...dan jangan lupa ambilkan secangkir kopi "

" Baik tuan "

Suasana di dalam ruangan tersebut menjadi hening ketika Obito beranjak keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

' Ini akan semakin menarik '

.

.

.

Pagi kini telah menyapa kota Kyoto suara deru kendaraan kini telah menghiasi pagi di jalanan kota ini. di sebuah rumah yang sangat megah dengan di hiasi ornamen-ornamen yang berada yang menghiasi halaman rumah itu.

TOK TOK TOK

" Nona Hinata, tuan Hiashi sudah menunggu di ruang makan "

" Iya bibi aku akan segera turun "

" Baiklah nona saya permisi dulu "

" Huh Bisa-bisanya aku bangun kesiangan, pasti makan pagi ini akan menjadi makan pagi yang lama "

Tak lama kemudian Hinata keluar dari kamarnya dengann seragam KHS kebanggaanya, dengan sepatu hitam dan rambut yang di biarkan tergerai indah. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia menuruni anak tangga satu persatu menuju meja makan.

" Selamat pagi Hinata_nee "

" Selamat pagi Hanabi "

" Hinata...kenapa kau telat datang ke meja makan ? "

" Maaf ayah...aku kesiangan "

" Tapi kau tidak biasanya bangun kesiangan "

" Emm...tadi malam aku mengerjakan tugas sampai larut malam ayah jadi bangunya kesiamgan "

" Tugas jangan kau jadikan alasan Hinata "

" Baik ayah "

Sambil mendudukan dirinya Hinata dan keluarganya memulai acara makan paginya dengan hening. Setelah selesai dengan acara makan paginya Hinata kemudian berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu rumah tersebut.

" Hinata "

" Iya ayah"

" Besok ikut ayah ke Tokyo... ada pertemuan kolega ayah "

" Baik ayah "

Hinata kini melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa menuju garasi untuk mengambil mobilnya untuk menjemput kedua sahabatnya.

' Huh ini pasti akan terlambat '

Selama 15 menit Hinata mengendarai mobilnya kini ia telah sampai di depan sebuah rumah yang berwarna merah muda. Ia kemudian menekan klakson berharap penghuni rumah tersebut keluar.

Tak menunggu waktu lama sang penghuni rumah tersebutpun keluar dan langsung masuk kedalam mobil Hinata.

" Kau lama sekali Hinata "

" Maaf Sakura tadi aku bangun kesiangan "

" Huh dasar putri tidur...lebih baik kita segera kerumah Ino "

Hinata kembali menginjak pedal gas mobilnya ia memacu mobilnya menuju rumah Ino yang berjarak 1 blok dari rumah Sakura. Tak butuh waktu lama kini mobil Hinata sudah berada di depan kediaman yamanaka. Ino yang sedari tadi sudah menunggu kedua sahabatnya di depan rumah mulai melangkah ke pinggir jalan ketika ia melihat mobil Hinata berada di depan rumahnya.

" Kalian berdua lama sekali "

" Maaf Ino tadi aku telat bangun "

" Huh pasti gara-gara semalaman main game "

Hinata hanya membalas ucapan Ino dengan senyuman dan Sakura hanya mengeleeng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Hinata yang hanya menabur senyuman.

" Baiklah-baiklah sebaiknya kita cepat berangkat sebelum gerbangnya di tutup "

" Baiklah "

Mobil Hinata kini melaju di jalanan dengan kecepatan sedang menuju sekolah mereka menyalip setiap kendaraan yang ada di depan mereka, membuat banyak suara klakson berbunyi setelah mobil Hinata melewatinya dengan brutal.

" Ekhmm...Sakura, Hinata apa kalian berminat mengikuti Festifal Summer ? "

" Huh...sebenarnya aku mau cuman aku belum memiliki pasangan Ino, dan apa kau sudah memiliki pasanganmu ? "

" Hmmm...kau benar Sakura kita belum memiliki pasangan, kau bagaimana Hinata "

" Aku akan ikut ? "

" Hah...memang kau sudah memiliki pasangan Hinata "

" Tentu Sakura "

" Siapa ? "

.

.

.

" Naruto ..! "

" Ah..iya sensei bagaimana, apa pelajaranmu suda..."

BLETAK

" Aduh... kenapa sensei melemparku dengan penghapus papan tulis ? "

" Dasar murid tidak tau aturan, sudah berapa kali sensei katakan jangan tertidur di pelajaranku ...! "

" Huh cuman itu masalahmu sensei "

" Apa kau bilang dasar murid kur..."

" ZZZZZZZ "

Semua mata kini tertuju kearah Shikamaru yang mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar seperti suara dengkuran yang cukup keras sehingga terdengar di telinga guru yang sedang dalam kondisi kiler. Tak butuh waktu lama guru tersebut kini telah mengambil penghapus papan tulis dan...

" Tunggu sensei ...! "

" Ada apa Inuzuka ? "

" Dia tidak akan bangun jika hanya di lempar penghapus itu "

" Hah kau coba membodohi gurumu ini inuzuka ? "

" Huh...silahkan di coba saja jika sensei tidak percaya "

Guru sejarah tersebut kini mulai mengangkat kembali penghapusnya bersiap melemparkannya kearah Sikamaru yang tengah ter tidur lelap di pojok ruang kelas tersebut. Kini penghapus telah melayang menuju arah Shikamaru (adegan kaya slow motion). Detik demi detik kini berlalu menunggu penghapus itu sampai ke atas kepala Shikamaru.

BLETAK

" Huamszz...Emnghmnh "

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut hanya menatap heran ke arah Shikamaru yang tadi terkena lemparan penghapus dari tangan sang guru. Dan hanya merespon sebuah gumaman saat tertidur dan hal itu membuat semua mulut terbuka lebar.

" Huh kan sudah aku bilang sensei, masalah ini biar aku yang urus sensei kau tenag saja "

Dan Kiba kini tengah melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Shikamaru untuk mencoba membangunkanya dari tidur panjangnya itu. Setelah Kiba berada tepat di samping tubuh Shikamaru, Kiba kemudian merendahkan tubuhnya dan mulai membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Shikamaru.

" Aapah...! "

SREK GUBRAG KRIET BUM

Semua orang membulatkan mulutnya mendapati Shikamaru yang bangun dan langsung berlari keluar kelas dengan tergesa-gesa hanya dengan satu bisikan saja dari Kiba. Kini semua mata tertuju kearah Kiba yang tengah melangkah kembali menuju bangkunya, Kiba yang merasa di tatap aneh oleh seisi kelas kecuali Sasuke mulai merasa risih.

" Apa...?..sudah bereskan "

" Baiklah anak-anak mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita kembali "

" Baik sensei "

Ucap serempak dari murid-murid di dalam kelas tersebut, sambil mendengarkan kembali sejarah negara jepang waktu zaman ninja pada masa lalu.

" Pest...Kiba ? oi Kiba ? "

" Huh... ada apa Naruto "

" Mmm...aku penasaran apa yang kau bisikan tadi kepada Shikamaru ? "

" Hahaha..."

" Kenapa kau tertawa, apa kau sudah tidak waras ? "

" Sialan kau Naruto, aku hanya membesikan ' Ibumu Sedang Mencarimu Shika ' cuman itu saja "

" Hah cuman itu ? "

Di lain tempat

" Semoga ibu tidak menemukan aku di perpustakaan ini "

' Sebaiknya aku ke atap saja, disana pasti lebih nyaman untuk tidur "

TENG TENG TENG

.

.

.

" Huh semua ini gara-gara Hinata yang telat bangun dasar putri tidur "

" Maafkan aku Sakura "

" Hei...Hei... kalian, sudahlah kita nikmati saja hukuman ini lagi pula ini juga sudah menjadi kebiasaan kita "

" Huuh...kau benar Ino, maafkan aku Hinata "

" Emmm...aku juga minta maaf Sakura, Ino "

" Baiklah sebaiknya kita keatap sekolah saja, kalau disini kita hanya akan menjadi sorotan seluruh siswa yang lewat "

" Kau benar Ino "

Ketiga perempuan itu akhirnya beranjak dari samping pintu ruang kelas meraka menuju atap sekolah yang selama ini telah menjadi tempat pelarian mereka dari hukuman karena telat. Jam menunjukan pukul 09.30 yang mennandakan 15 menit lagi bel tanda istirahat akan di bunyikan di sekolahan itu. Ketiga siswi tersebut kini telah sampai di atap gedung KHS yang ketinggianya bisa mencapai 50 meter.

" Baik lebih baik kita duduk di sini saja "

" Umm...baiklah Ino "

ketiga sisiwi tersebut kini duduk di bawah bayangan pintu masuk yang tadi mereka lalui, duduk saling berhadapan sambil membuka bento yang mereka bawa masing.

" Hari ini ibumu membuatkan apa Hinata "

" Mmm... hanya roti isi daging Sakura "

" Waaaahh...pasti enak Hinata bolehkah aku minta sedikit ? "

" Ummm...ambilah Sakura, dan Ino jika kau mau ambilah "

" Hehehe...kau tau saja Hinata, Eh Hinata aku tidak menyangka kau akan satu tim dengan pria itu "

" Kau benar Ino kami tidak menyangka kau akan satu tim dengan Naruto "

" Ummm...dia laki-laki yang baik, dan kuat "

" Huh...baik lah tuan putri, kami ucapkan selamat atas hubungan barumu dengan pangeran Naruto...hahaha "

Canda dan tawa kini menghiaSai waktu makan siang mereka bertiga diatap gedung sekolah dengan sedikit belaian dari angin dan cahaya matahari yang terhalang oleh bangunan di samping mereka tanpa sadar waktu telah banyak berlalu kegiatan makan merekapun di akhiri oleh bunyi bel tanda waktu istirahat telah usai..

.

.

.

TBC

Nex Chapter

" Hei...! kalian bertiga..! "

" Um...iya "

...

" Awas Naruto_kun...! "

" Akhhh... "

...

" Kita harus mendapatkanya nona ! "

" Baiklah ayo kita bereskan "

...

" Hahaha... akhirnya tercapai juga "

" Kini tinggal langkah selanjutnya "

Hai mina sorry baru update lagi banyak banget kegiatan yang harus author tangani di dunia nyata. Semoga chpter ini bisa memuaskan hati para pembaca sekalian.

Dan untuk kesalahan di chapter ini author mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya

R & R


End file.
